Into the inferno: recallibrated
by violets117
Summary: Violet was just a norma- weird girl with her own dreams in life until one day moving to a small town changed everything for her. Now she's got to help an alien and a big headed boy stop an alien invasion while dealing with a love triangle. Rated T for language and violence.
1. New places

**here it is guys! enjoy! :D**

* * *

I sat up and squinted. Sun shined through the cracks of my curtain and into my eyes. Groaning in irritation, i climbed out of bed. I never really was a morning person, I never enjoyed the light, or waking up. but it's something you grow used to when you do it every day for fifteen years. I stretched my sore muscles as i stumbled over to my closet. Yawning, I grabbed a Navy blue sweater, and some jeans. I slipped them on and grabbed my combat boots. I grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs.

I was in a particularly good mood considering what a HORRIBLE day today was. Today was my first day In hi-skool. No, not high school, hi-skool. that's what the place is called, weird i know. This was the fifth time i had moved this year. This time my dad had promised we were staying.

You see, every time we move, my dad says not to get comfortable. In fact, I usually sleep on the couch. but this time, he assured me that we were here for good. My Dad's a scientist who works in the microbiology field. We moved to town because he got a new job working with the almighty professor membrane.

I'm a huge Otaku, that means I love anime. No, not cartoons, ANIME. I Also draw anime, and play violin. In fact I take my violin with me everywhere. I get this strange empty feeling when it's not at my side. i've been playing since i was young.

I Finished lacing up my shoes and grabbed my violin and slung it on my shoulder. I snatched a piece of toast from the table next to my dad. he groaned in irritation, not even bothering to look up from his paper.

"Okay dad, i'm off to my first day of school" I said awkwardly. He grunted in response and I sighed.

"Well if you don't care enough to say bye, the least you could do is give me lunch money" i whined. he reached into his lab coat and tossed out a few twenty dollar bills. I sighed, frustrated, and picked up all of the bills.

"Thanks" I mumbled as I walked out of the kitchen.

The walk to school- er uh… skool, was peaceful. Except for the part where that dog chased me for my toast. I ran into the school and quickly shut the door behind me. A loud thud on the door told me that it was wise not to stop running. It also told me that the dog got what it deserved. I smirked as I panted and caught my breath.

The hall was empty.

"Great… late… for… the… first day" I breathed. After a few moments, i straightened myself and walked down the hall.

"It should be… here!" I looked up at the ugly stained door and gulped. a sudden chill ran down my spine and I felt the sudden need to run like hell. Slowly, I knocked on the door. The talking from within ceased and i heard something similar to a snake slithering over to the door. The door creaked open, revealing an old woman, and i mean OLD. She looked down at me, a creepy, lifeless stare in her eyes. I gulped once more and handed her the paper, telling her i was new. She took it, stared at it, then burnt it up. I mean, she let go of the paper, it floated in the air, and it spontaneously combusted.

I stared in horror as she backed away and motioned for me to enter. I slowly followed as she retook her seat.

"Class, this is Violet. The newest hopeless appendage to the student body. Violet, tell the class about yourself, and hurry!" the woman croaked.

I took a deep breath.

"Hi, i'm violet. I'm 15, and My hobbies are playing violin, drawing and watching anime and-"

"That's enough! your voice makes my brain hurt. You can sit…" she croaked as she pointed around the room. I took that moment to notice that all of the seats were taken. "...There!" she finished. I looked to where she had pointed. There, sat a red-headed boy. He gulped and clutched his desk as it dropped into the ground. A new desk took his place and I slowly inched over to it.

"You go to the underground classes…. or whatever" the woman said nonchalantly. I sat Down and set my violin and bag down. I looked to my left. There, sat a boy with glasses, And an abnormally large head. His hair was shaped in a strange scythe. I looked to my right next. A boy with green skin and no ears or nose sat there. He wore a magenta colored tunic that reminded me of a uniform. His hair spiked back and looked as if he were running and someone took a picture of it. He also wore Black leather gloves. 'Must have a thing about dirt' I thought as I shrugged it off.

I frowned and looked around the room, observing my future friends and enemies. I noticed the popular girls in the corner, they were snickering liked hyenas. 'nope' I thought as I turned and looked more. Next I noticed the nerds in the opposite corner. 'hahaha nope. need a social life if I ever wanna survive this hell hole' I thought. The only other options were the two weirdos on my left and right. I straightened my sweater and turned to my left, in hopes that I could befriend big head and not green dirt boy.

I squealed in surprise when I saw the boy staring at me.

"Uhh… hi?" I said nervously.

"You're not an alien are you?" the boy asked.

'nope nope nope nope bad choice violet, just ignore the crazy' I thought to myself.

"Uh…. i'm pretty sure i'm not" I said quickly before turning around.

"That's what an alien would say" he countered.

"Hi" I said, ignoring the boy's response, as i smiled at green boy. He simply glared at me, flipped me off, and went back to laying his head in his hands out of boredom.

"Not very friendly here…" i mumbled to myself as I turned to face the front of the class.

About ten minutes of silence passed until the boy on my left tossed a piece of paper on my desk. I grumpily unfolded the paper.

I stared at the paper in confusion. I looked over to the boy, who was examining my every move, then crumpled up the paper and tossed it back. He nodded in approval and smiled at me.

"Just a test, my name's dib by the way"

"Violet. What kind of test was that?" i asked.

"I needed to know if you were human or like zim, an alien."

"Who is zim?"

"I am" the boy on my right hissed. I looked over only to see him glaring at me.

"The green boy?" i asked. Zim nodded and looked away, boredly. Man he pissed me off.

"Wait, You're an alien?" i asked. Zim straightened in his seat and his glare intensified.

"Of course not, i'm normal!" he hissed.

"Green skin, gloves, alien uniform, no ears, no nose, Pak," Dib listed, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah…. that is kinda weird" I admitted.

"See, alien" dib smiled.

"I believe you" I said as i nodded in agreement. Both dib and zim's eye's widened.

"You do?!" they both asked in unison. I nodded and smirked at how angry zim got.

"Nonsense, I merely have a skin condition" he lied.

I didn't really believe dib, but I did like annoying zim.

"Sure" i said sarcastically.

Zim P.O.V.

I stared in horror. For once, someone actually believed the dib-human! I looked around, nervously. 'I need a plan… come on… plan… plan… plan! I know! If i pretend to 'like' this… this… _human… _then I can convince her to keep it secret… or better yet! I, the AMAZING zim, can lure her into my base to do _human_ things, then brainwash her to forget all that she knows…. hehehe… why am I so amazing?' I thought to myself.

Violet P.O.V.

A grin formed it's way to zim's face, and I felt that chill again. I looked over to dib, who was just as concerned. We exchanged glances before we both turned back to zim, who was now laughing maniacally. 'What a weird school…' I thought to myself. The Bell rang, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked around nervously as the other classmates piled out of the room into the hallways. I nervously gathered my violin and bag and stood to my feet. I walked over to the door and stopped. The

"What's wrong?" dib asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked up behind me.

"I have no clue where my next class is" I said nervously.

"Let me see your schedule, i might know where it is" he said as he reached around my waist in an awkward position and grabbed the schedule. I felt heat rush to my cheeks and I looked away awkwardly. he scanned through it and smiled.

"lucky you, we have the same class next hour…. looks like we also have fifth hour together" he teased.

I nodded and he grabbed my hand and lead me through the crowd. I found myself blushing the entire time, though I was unsure as to why. Maybe it was the fact that it was the first time and guy had ever grabbed my hand, or maybe it was just the fact that somehow within the hour I had been here, I had managed to develop a slight crush on the big-headed boy. We bobbed and weaved through the crowd of students, avoiding open lockers and dodging a few paper airplanes as we went.

When we arrived in the tiny classroom, dib approached the teacher, who smiled and waved at me like we were close friends. I smiled nervously at his happy demeanor. I stood a few feet away from the two as they talked and observed the students. The teacher waved me over and I nervously joined the two.

"Hi violet, nice to meet you, i'm mr. Donavan. Dib requested that you sit next to him, are you okay with that?" he asked in a cheery voice. I nodded shyly and followed dib to sit down. As soon as I sat, I heard whispers and giggles fill the room. My eyes twitched in irritation as I listened in.

After about a minute and a half of whispers, I heard a chair shuffle. I looked up just in time to see a Red headed girl grab my arms and my bag to drag me away. I slapped her arm away and glared at her.

"And just what are you doing?" I hissed.

"Moving you away from the Psycho" she said as if it were obvious.

"Can't you tell? the only psycho here is me" I growled, a grin on my face. The girl dropped my bags and slowly inched away.

"Great… now we have two psychos in here. I hope you know I was trying to make you popular! well you can kiss that dream goodbye!" she hissed.

I leaned closer towards her and smiled innocently.

"Well, that's okay with me… but you should know… _popular _kids never last when the psychos crack" I smiled. The girl 'hmphed' and turned around to take her seat. I only smirked and picked up my bag.

"Don't worry, it was all an act" I reassured when I saw dib's horrified expression. He smiled and nodded.

"Thanks for not leaving me" he whispered.

"I wouldn't leave if they paid me" I smiled.

"So your name's violet and you play violin?" dib said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah…" I smiled.

"How long have you been playing?" he asked.

"Uh…. Honestly, as long as I can remember… I remember the day my mom came home with it… She gave it to me and I took lessons for about three years, then when I quit, she let me keep it. She always encouraged me to play, even when i couldn't… she's my inspiration…" I smiled sadly.

"Wow, that's cool… I never knew my mom… she died when my sister was born…" dib sighed, tears in his eyes.

"...I'm sorry" I sighed.

"Sorry" he smiled as he wiped away his tears. I nodded knowingly and we both smiled.

"VIOLET!" a loud cheerful voice boomed from across the room. I looked up, and to my horror, saw Mr. Donovan standing in front of my desk. 'how did he…?'

"I didn't know you played violin!" he grinned.

"Well, I do" I replied nervously.

"Oh you just have to play for us!" he smiled evilly.

"...Now?"

"Well, why not?"

"...In the middle of class?"

"Yes! play us a lovely tune!"

"Uhh….." My stomach churned as I stood up and wobbled over to the front of the room, violin in hand. I opened the case and took out the violin, added the chin rest, tightened the bow, and held it up. My arms and legs trembled at the thought of an audience. I gulped and thought of a song. I began to play the first song that came to mind; shadows by lindsey stirling. Every note was strong, beautiful, and loud. I found myself smiling as I played and looked up. The class was staring at me in awe, all their looks of disgust, gone. I soon found myself dancing as I played, my movements were swift and fitting to the song. The song lasted about three minutes before ending.

Zim P.O.V.

I walked in the empty halls, a frown on my face. I had asked to go to the bathroom thirty minutes ago and decided not to go back. Not like I'd need geometry to take over this filth bucket anyways. I took a left turn and walked towards the front door. Before I could comprehend what I was doing, I had taken a u-turn and walked in the opposite direction. A beautiful sound filled my AMAZING antenna, sending chills down my spine. I inched closer to the sound and found my hand on a door handle. Just as I was about to turn the knob to discover the sound, it stopped. My mind pushed me to find out what made that sound, but I soon snapped out of it. I slowly pulled my hand away from the door and turned around. I walked away, not even knowing that I was whistling the tune.

* * *

**okay so some info about this story, first off, it will be mostly in violet's p.o.v. secondly, i don't know when i'll be updating, the next chap could be up in an hour, or tomorrow, or next week. i'm very busy... also, i've been wanting to do this for a while... a special thanks goes out to all of my friends and people i admire on this site. cooltreeko, dark dremora 4, invader techno, invaderzimdibfan, and more than anyone, random irken derp. so, if any of you by chance read this, thanks for both inspiring me, and being a friend. c: ANYWAYS, now that thats out of the way, i'm soooo excited to get this story rewritten that i stayed up all night just to finish this chapter. If you want, you can reread the original and compare the two. tell me if i've gotten better, if i've gotten worse, if i'm AMAZING, lol just kidding. but seriously, let me know if ya like it. leave a review and just let me know. c: BYE! **


	2. So much violin

**hey guys, pulled an all nighter on a school night just to post this chapter. I worked really hard on it so i hope you enjoy. your fucking welcome. Q-Q i'm really tired. I;m writing this all on an ipad at three in the morning so forgive me if there are spelling errors... i tried to add some junk about violet's past to make the story make more sense even though i planned on doing that in the sequel... like i've said, there'll be changes to the story line and it won't be exactly like the first one. it'll be different in a lot of places just so ya'll know. - that's the tired talking. anyways, read, enjoy.. you know... stuff**.

* * *

That little girl... Her short black hair and glowing purple eyes haunt me.

She stood there, dangling from chains. She looked to be around the age of ten or possibly eleven. Her cheeks were stained with dried tears. Her hair covered her right eye. I stared at her. The room was a blinding white, nothing in it, save the little girl, the chains from which she hung, and the small tray to her right which held a number of tools which could be used to kill or torment anyone.

the door buzzed then slid open, revealing two doctors, I assume, and two guards. the girl looked up briefly, then returned her head to it's former position. the first doctor pulled a syringe out of his lab coat while the second took notes. I continued to watch out of interest.

"you know... I am going to kill you" the girl hissed in a low, yet high pitched voice. the doctor smirked and nodded his head.

"i'm sure you are, Akane" the man smirked. The girl hissed in response as the doctor jabbed the syringe into her neck.

The girl suddenly cringed in pain and began rattling her chains and squirming wildly. Her left arm began to mutate into a thin long blade which she then slid out of the chain's cuff. She jabbed the blade straight through the man's abdomen, then sliced it out with ease.

the second doctor, a woman, took out a walkie talkie from her lab coat and said "bring in the back up and the syringe, we need to sedate her. we have a code b23 here." The girl then used the blade to slice off the chains on her arm. She dropped to the ground with a light thud. She worked her way over to the two nervous guards who had their guns aimed at her head and said "run." the first guard opened fire while the other followed her instructions and ran for his life.

The girl simply raised her left arm, which was now back in it's normal state, and the bullets stopped mid air. She laughed evilly, yet with a hint of innocence and said "your friend was smarter than you." The guard recoiled in fear and backed away quickly. The girl's arm mutated again, this time into a claw, and she dug the claw into the guards chest.

The man screamed in terror for the last two seconds he was alive as he stared at his bloody heart, which the girl was holding. she dropped the heart at the same time the man dropped to the ground, then stepped over him and walked out the door. That's when I noticed her eye. It had been glowing red. I followed her around the corner, though I didn't understand how she hadn't seen me. "Hey!" I called as I jogged after her. she continued walking.

Sirens sounded and I heard footsteps through out the halls. No, not foot steps, marching soldiers. And they were after the girl. I began sprinting after her. I wasn't sure why, but I felt the need to protect her.

I turned the corner just in time to see dozens of guards surround the girl. They pointed their guns at her and she just stared blankly. her eyes turned purple once more and she looked lost. She looked around the room, dazed and confused.

"W-where am I?" she cried. I felt my heart rip in two at her small, weak voice. I ran in front of her and spread my arms apart in a protective position. No one moved. No one even reacted to my actions. I stared, confused as to why they were ignoring me. Then, a man in a lab coat, one I recognized, rushed past the guards and swooped the girl off her feet. "PUT YOUR GUNS DOWN!" he yelled. "PUT THEM DOWN!" a woman yelled as she joined the man's side. No one moved.

"It won't happen again" the man said. "I'll take her away from here, I'll lock her away" he said in a panic. "This facility can't contain her, she trusts me! i'm her father!" the man hissed. "Daddy.. i'm scared" the girl cried. "I know sweetie, i know" the man said, a weak smile on his face. Another man stepped out from the crowd. He appeared to be another doctor. He held in his hand a syringe that glowed green.

"John, she can't be contained.. if she ever escaped, she'd kill a lot of people. innocent people," the man said. "She needs to be put down. she won't feel it, it'll be quick." John stared blankly. "N-no... we can take her away" the woman interrupted. It was then that I realized what was happening. These weren't doctors, they were scientists. That girl wasn't a patient, she was an experiment. This wasn't a hospital, it was a lab.

The scientist reached into his coat and pulled out a small hand gun then pointed it at the girl. "NOOO!" the woman screamed as she jumped in front of the girl.

BANG!

The shot rang throughout the room and a loud thud indicated that the woman had fallen. I opened my eyes just in time to see her body hit the floor and a puddle of blood form around her. My eyes widened in horror.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

"Violet!"

"VIOLET WAKE UP!" I heard a voice yell. I jolted up and looked around the room in a panic. I looked over to a concerned dib who had a hand on my shoulder. "You were asleep," he sighed. "You started screaming and it was scaring everyone." I looked around and blushed in embarrassment at the class and teacher who all were staring.

"S-sorry..." I muttered as I wiped the drool from my chin.

"Do you need to go to the nurses office?" the teacher asked.

"No, I'm fine.. sorry" I sighed.

I couldn't remember my dream after that. My mind had gone completely blank and it just vanished from my memory. The class passed quietly, with me trying to remember my dream. I had dreams like that occasionally, and the instant I was awake, it would be gone. it can get frustrating.

The ball rang, signaling lunch and everyone filed out of the class. I followed dib since I didn't really know where to go. We got our lunch from the line and walked to a small table in the corner.

So what was your dream about?" dib asked.

"I don't know... I can't remember it" I replied as I opened my juice and took a sip.

"Weird..." he replied.

"So what's with you and space boy?" I asked.

"I have a name you know" Zim chimed in as he leaned over my shoulder. I jumped and glared at him.

"I guess I forgot it.." I said plainly. this seemed to tick him off.

"wha- of course a stupid human wouldn't remember such an amazing name. I'll let it slide this time. I, am the ALMIGHTY zim" he announced proudly.

"Zip?" I asked sarcastically.

"Zim!" he hissed.

"Right. got it. the ALMIGHTY zim!" I yelled sarcastically.

"As I was saying, what's with you and the ALMIGHTY zim?" I asked as I turned to an annoyed dib.

"The dib is interested in my amazingness" zim smirked.

"I was asking dib, your highness" I hissed.

"I like this one," zim said with a smile on his face.

"Hey dib." he said in a taunting voice "mind if I steal your girlfriend and make her my first human slave?" he asked. He then held my cheek and examined my face, staring deeply into my eyes. I blushed and looked away awkwardly.

This seemed to piss dib off because he grabbed zim's arm and yanked it away then hissed "Leave her alone you ass." zim smirked and leaned closed to dib.

'this isn't right... it's only my first day and already I have two boys fighting over me' I thought as I stood and walked away. I faintly heard the two stop arguing and I could feel their eyes follow me as I exited the cafeteria. It was like the entire room was silent as I left, and the instant the doors shut behind me, the room was filled with chatter.

I roamed the halls after that until the bell rang. I then walked to class.

*TWO CLASSES LATER*

I was getting used to the lay out of the school by now. I walked to my last class with a loud sigh as I entered the room. I looked around in surprise as i saw that everyone was already in their seats. The first thing I noticed was zim, who was sitting by the window. The next thing I noticed was that the only free seat happened to by right. next. to. his. Like he did this intentionally.

I took my seat and set my violin down on my left then took out my sketch book. Zim took notice of my presence and smiled, but his smile soon turned into a look of confusion as he spotted my violin case.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Nothing" I hissed.

"Tell zim or I'll destroy it" he smiled playfully. An image of him stomping on my violin or blowing it up filled my mind and I hissed at him.

"It's my violin, it makes music."

zim's eyes narrowed for a slight second then he sat back and began whistling the tune to the song I had played earlier.

"Was my playing that loud...?" I asked. He continued whistling as if he hadn't heard me and I growled.

"Zim. Did you hear me play?" I asked, now annoyed. he nodded and then sat up straight.

"Play for zim" he commanded.

"No. Class is about to start" I replied.

"Play."

"I said no."

He then gave me the most adorable puppy dog face I had ever seen, it made my heart melt and my eye twitch. Now that I looked at his over all appearance, he seemed kind of cute, in his own, green way. I sighed in irritation.

"Gahhh fine" I hissed as I took out my violin and held it up. A boy from my earlier class took notice of this and shouted "EVERYBODY SHUT IT! VIOLET'S GUNNA PLAY HER VIOLA!" I growled and ignored his stupidity as I waited for the room to quiet. It took all of about three seconds for silence to overcome the chatter. I began playing. It was the same song from before, dubstep, slurs, beautiful, you get the idea.

I finished playing and the class clapped and took went back to their chatter. All except one: the teacher. He walked in slowly clapping, late might I add, and set his things down, not stopping his dramatic slow clap. I gulped and quickly hid my violin behind my back.

"Lovely tune, but for future references, try playing in orchestra or music class, not geometry." he smirked. I quickly nodded and put my violin away.

* * *

**hey again, so i've spent the past two weeks animating the trailer for into the inferno, so if your wondering why this took so long to update, now ya know. also, i only have an ipad to write on for the next week because my house computer was destroyed and my laptop has a virus. but i'm taking it to the shop tomorrow so yay! i'll have it back by summer break... i hope. luckily i saved the trailer onto a flash-drive. so now you know why i'll be slow to update. oh well, anyways, fav, follow, and PLEASE. PLEASE REVIEW. I shouldn't have to beg ya lazy tacos! - also tired talking. JUST REVIEW Q-Q kay, bye **


	3. Strange dreams and a frying pan?

**Okay wow, I am so so sorry that it's been like 4 months since I updated but here's the next chapter! YAY! I literally overcame all writer's block and got so much inspiration that I completed this chapter in 8 hours. That's a new record for me! Like I said, I changed quite a few things so they'd be a bit more realistic, and I tried to give violet more character development so let me know if I did good. Also, thanks to the 4 people who reviewed! I appreciate it a lot! so special shout out to Random Irken Derp, Cooltreeko, CLOWNFISH14, and Mariah Sarona for your awesome reviews! the person who posts the tenth review gets to read the next chapter before everyone else via PM so review away! alrighty, enjoy!**

I sat down and quickly opened my sketchbook in hopes that the class would forget my little performance. No such luck. As the teacher set his things down and began writing on the board, the class chatted away about my playing.

A blush formed on my cheeks and I looked down.

"Zim… stop staring at me" I said with a frown. The strange green boy snapped out of his daze and looked out the window.

"Alright class. Your future now resides in the hands of your new classmate Violet. If she can decode this equation for me then you'll all get no work for today and tomorrow" the teacher announced. The chatter in the room ceased and I could feel all twenty sets of eyes on the back of my head.

A bead of sweat rushed down my forehead as I looked up at the 'equation'. Instantly my worries faded as I realized it was no equation, it was sheet music. But for what song?

"Alright. I'll do it…" I said awkwardly as I unpacked my violin and walked to the board.

I began playing and immediately noticed the tune… Canon rock arranged by Jerry c. A nice twist on the classic. I played confidently once I knew what I was playing.

**(A/N: I suggest listening to jun sung ahn's version of the song on youtube while reading. Just a recommendation.) **

Once the song ended the class clapped and the teacher smirked. I took my violin out of playing position and bowed before walking back to my seat.

"Well, looks like you've all got today and tomorrow off" The teacher said with a grin as he laid back in his chair. The class erupted in cheers, making me smile. I sat in my chair and continued drawing while the class chatted.

I had almost finished my drawing when a spit ball landed dead center in the middle of my drawing. My eyes widened in horror as I stared at the wet ball of paper and spit soak into my detailed sketch of a girl in an awesome fighting position, a sword in her hands. The ink began to smear and I felt rage flow through my system.

Standing to my feet, I whirled around and glared daggers at the back of the class. One group particularly was giggling and I noticed one certain red head. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I glared at her. I knew. I knew she had done this. I picked up the drawing, letting the spit ball slowly slide down the thin paper as I held it up for her to observe.

"You fucked up my drawing." I said coldly.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry… I meant to hit your head" her voice went from fake to cold in a matter of moments. I felt my blood boil in anger as I wadded up the picture and chunked it at her head. "Ouch! My nose!" she hissed.

"Oh I'm sorry, I meant for that to hurt more" I growled.

The girl stood, her friends gasping as she took a few steps in my direction. "You _bitch"_ she spat angrily only moments before her hand hit my face. I saw the words coming, but the punch was a surprise. The class erupted in yelling as I hit the ground, knocking over a chair in the process. I felt my cheek, where she'd hit, and growled under my breath as I attempted to get up, only for her to kick my side, knocking me back into the cold tiled floor. Students jumped up and began cheering, saying silly things like 'oh snap!' or 'cat fight!'

I saw her raise her leg for another kick but this time I managed to roll out of the way just in time. I quickly climbed to my feet and without another word, bounded for the door. The teacher was on the phone, calling a principle I assume. "You're just another dumb bitch!" I heard her call as I roughly shoved the door open, ignoring the teacher as he called for me to come back. I didn't stop there though, I ran until I was lost. I ran past the principle and out of the school, pushing past the double doors and only stopping when I'd reached the tree by the edge of the school yard.

I slumped my back against it and let my tears fall freely while I silently sobbed and dug my head into my hands. I sat there for a moment, letting myself calm down before wiping my tears away as best I could. It was then that I realized I'd left my things in class. I hit my head against the tree before moaning in irritation. I couldn't go back… but if I left my things there that red-headed brat could destroy them. I stood to my feet to go back inside but just as I was turning around, I bumped into someone.

I doubled back in surprise and looked up. "Sorry- Zim?" I questioned in confusion as I stared at the green boy. He looked at me in concern then roughly dropped my violin case into my arms. I stared down at the case in shock, but he didn't give me much time to think about it before dropping my satchel on top of my case. Without another word I set my things down and hugged Zim, making him tense. He didn't hug back, or shove me away, just stood there, tensed.

"Thanks" I said, tears lightly tracing my eyeline as I hugged him tightly.

"Don't mention it human…" Zim said awkwardly, patting my back. I laughed then let go and stared at him in confusion. "Human…?" I asked. "You misheard, Zim said Violet" he said with a smile. "No you definitely said human…" I said with a look that said 'really dude?'

"Silly Violet-human" he patted my head. "You did it again!" I yelled. "Only to get your mind off of the earlier events" he lied cleverly. I frowned. I knew it was a lie but I'd let it slide this once.

"Well thanks, I didn't want to back in there… I hope you leaving didn't get you in trouble" I said as I picked up my things. "Actually, Zim is suspended" he said sheepishly.

"What?! Why?" I asked in shock. "Zim…. might've thrown a chair at the clare human" he admitted carelessly. I face-palmed. "Well, school isn't out for another hour… what should we do ? I asked, concern in my voice. "We can go to Zim's amazing base" Zim grinned. "Er uh…. okay, how far is it?" I asked. "Not far" Zim grinned before grabbing onto my hand and pulling me down the street.

We walked in silence after that.

I couldn't help but stare at the bright green house as Zim pulled me by my hand towards said house. The gnomes were enough to freak me out along with the purple roof… and the 'I LOVE EARTH' sign…. and the men's room door… and the green dog staring at me with a smile as it sat on it's hind legs on the couch. A fat zipper went down it's green chest and it held a suck monkey in it's little nubby hands. I stared back as Zim motioned for me to sit on the couch next to it. I sat awkwardly and watched as Zim left the room. "Where are you going?" I asked. "Zim has… some stuff to take care of… yep. Such important STUFF! GIR! watch the house!" he said dramatically.

I nodded and watched him run from the room. I turned to the strange green dog and smiled awkwardly. "Hey there green dog… You must be Gir.."

"HII!" the dog squealed. I felt my heart stop and my eyes widen as I jumped back in surprise and fell off of the couch. My mind went blank as I fell back in shock.

****

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I stared at the image before me. My blood ran cold at the familiar room. The room where the little girl was chained… but something was off. Where was she? I looked around and tried moving only to find my arms were being held back. I looked up only to find my arms wrapped in chains and cuffed tightly. I made a weak attempt to move them, but they were too sore. I looked around in panic. "Hello?!" I called out, my voice echoing in the small, empty white room. The white doors slid open and a woman walked in. She wasn't wearing a lab coat, only a white button down shirt that was neatly tucked into a black skirt that hugged her frame.

"How are you today?" she asked nicely.

"I'm in the wrong place… I was just at my friend's house. You've got to let me go!" I cried, my voice weak and innocent.

"Akane, I'm sure you just had another dream about the outside… I'm going to unchain you.. It's that time of the week again" her voice was soft but stern.

"No! NOT AGAIN!" I cried as I twisted and moved about in the chains, my arms pressing against them and bruising. I felt my legs dangling freely, only my toes able to touch the ground. I wasn't sure why I didn't want to be set free… I wasn't sure why but it felt like I was going to be tortured. I squirmed, screaming at the top of my lungs as I did so.

"Akane please. If you're a good girl this time then I'm sure they'll only run a few tests… nothing too bad" the woman smiled. I stopped struggling and looked at her, tears in my eyes. Her smile broke into a look of deep sadness. We both knew her words were lies. I nodded weakly and looked down. I felt her unlock the chain and my right arm fell to my side, the socket bruised to the point where moving either arm wasn't an option. My left arm fell and I felt my weight shift as the woman lifted me up. I closed my eyes, tears rolling freely down my cheek as we left the room. I heard the swishing of the door sliding open then footsteps echoing down an all too familiar hallway. Moments later, several more footsteps joined in and I opened my eyes to catch a glimpse of one of the soldiers as he marched at the woman- Sherry's side.

I began to believe that everything really was a dream, that this was the world I knew…

"You created me… and you let them hurt me.." I cried quietly. "You did this to me… mom."

I felt my weight hit the ground with a loud thud. I let out a grunt of pain, but I didn't feel it… I didn't feel any physical pain that small anymore. I glanced up, my face void of emotion. Her eyes were watering and her brows dug together. "Don't you start that with me" she choked out. It was meant to be a threat, but I knew she was sad. Sad that she put me through what she had. Sad that it would never end. "You're treading on thin ice" we said in unison. I'd heard those words before. "Because your scared? Scared of me?" I didn't know where the words where coming from but they flooded the air, silence following promptly. "Scared of what you've done… how you've hurt me? Scared of the monster you've made me?" I cried out.

"I can't. I can't today. Someone take this thing away from me" she said before turning and walking in the other direction. I smiled, knowing she'd ball her eyes out after she left. I felt one of the guards pick me up and we continued walking.

This one was dumb. I felt his heart rate increase the moment he wrapped his muscled arms around my fragile body. He was dumb for leaving his hand gun in it's holster. I let my arm fall past his arm, reaching behind him. I quickly snatched up his pistol and pointed it to his head. All at once, several shots fired throughout the room, but none of them had come from my stolen gun. They'd come from the soldiers behind us, and all had hit the soldier. His body went limp and we both fell to the floor, but I didn't stay long. I quickly rolled over onto my feet and ran a few feet before turning around and pointing the gun in the direction on the soldiers. They exchanged horrified glances, all knowing that none of their bullets would hit me. But I didn't need a gun to kill them, It was only a distraction.

I threw the gun in the direction of the soldiers and as they flinched, I took the opportunity to use my weak legs run up the wall. I did a sideways flip, my arm mutating and my eyes glowing red as I twirled like a feather. By the time I'd landed, I'd used my blade mutation to slice off the heads off three soldiers, still landing on my feet. My bruised shoulders healed and my muscles twitched as I grinned, letting my fang like teeth show. My victory was cut short however by a tranquilizer hitting me clean in the arm. My eyes grew heavy, fading back into a brown hue and then into their signature violet color, then they closed.

I awoke in a testing chamber as usual. My naked body limp in the see-through liquid they kept me in. It left my body numb and my mind almost blank. It used to keep me asleep but I'd adjusted to the drug and at this point could open my eyes in the tube. I looked down to see several needles and wires inside of my body. I then looked to the scientists that were typing away on their computers and taking notes. Some were staring at me like I was an exhibit at a museum. I couldn't move my face, only stare. I watched as one of the scientists, one with a name tag that read 'Shaun.' The man pressed a button on the keypad next to the chamber and I felt the dosage increase as my eyes grew heavy and I gave in to the drug.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

I opened my eyes in a panic, thinking I'd returned to the room. I looked around, my eyes stinging. The room was completely different, but one thing remained the same… I was in a testing chamber. I looked down; luckily I was wearing clothes. a plain white dress with strings that tied it together, like a hospital gown. I felt my muscles twitch, signaling that they were ready to use. I put my hands up to the glass, panic setting in as I realized I couldn't breath. I banged my hands against the glass eagerly.

I looked around, continuously banging them as I watched two familiar people fist fighting.

Zim and Dib. I banged harder in hopes they'd let me out. No such luck. The two continued arguing and throwing random object at each other from across the room, occasionally hiding to avoid getting hit. Finally, Zim jumped over his cover and tackled Dib, catching him off guard. Dib pulled at Zim's hair- PULLING IT OFF?! I watched in shock as two antennae perked up from under the wig. Was Zim really an alien? Yes, yes he was. I felt my last bit of breath escape and I banged on the glass harder. This time Dib noticed and bounded over to the glass, pressing a nearby button. The glass rose up and I fell out along with all the water. Dib quickly pulled off his trench coat and wrapped me up in it. I gasped for air violently and began a series of twitching and spasms.

Dib helped me sit up, leaning me against the wall before turning around just in time to avoid one of Zim's attacks. The two began yelling and throwing punched, but I couldn't hear a sound, only a loud and constant ringing in my ears.

After a minute, Dib finally managed a punch hard enough to knock Zim unconscious. He took the opportunity to grab me and sprint for the door. I'll admit, he was strong and light on his feet. We reached the door- er uh elevator and Dib stepped inside. I was still panting lightly. "What. What just happened?!" I asked in shock as he stepped out of the elevator and into Zim's living room. "We were in Zim's house the whole time?!" I half yelled. Dib nodded and pushed open the front door with his back, then sprinted across the lawn, gnomes firing lasers at us as we went. "Are those even gnomes?!" I yelled. Dib ignored my many questions as we reached the street and continued running. Finally we reached the next street over and Dib gently set me on my feet. It took me about three seconds to find my balance. "I bet you're confused and I know you have a lot of questions and I'll answer them all but-" he was cut off by a loud bang which I soon found to be Zim hitting him on the back of the head with a frying pan. I recoiled in fear and backed away slowly as he scame closer, stepping over Dib's limp, motionless body. "I knew watching that animated movie with Gir would benefit Zim someday" he smirked.

"Oh yeah… your talking green dog, and are you talking about tangled?" I asked, dropping my guard long enough for him to hit me in the

face. Everything went dark.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

I sat up quickly, the loud sound of my alarm having woken me up. I glance at the clock as it beeps loudly, it reads 6:00 am. "Was that all just a dream?" I asked myself as I felt my face. No broken nose… no bruise. "Seems so" I said as I let my hand smash the snooze button, silencing the alarm. But for some reason, I could remember every part of this dream in detail… That's never happened before. I throw my covers off and let my feet fall to the tiled floor. "The question is… at what point did it start being a dream…" I said as I stood up and lazily stumbled over to my closet. I pushed the sliding door aside and observed my many hanging clothes.

I pulled out a warm gray sweater that falls off my shoulders and a wife beater to wear underneath and then I grabbed a pair of navy blue skinny jeans with cuts up and down the front. I slipped my shorts off and put the jeans on first, hopping around the room lazily as I pulled them up, then I took off the baggy t-shirt I wore and slipped on my plain white wife beater. Finally, I put on the baggy sweater and slipped on my combat boots over a pair of white ankle socks. I shivered slightly at how cold my room was and looked out my fogged window. Frowning at the early fall weather, I sat down at my desk, a large mirror hanging over it, and grabbed my brush, using it to comb through my long black hair.

I pulled my hair back into a high rise ponytail and then tied it neatly, not a single hair, save for my bangs and those dreaded side hairs, falling out. I grabbed my double breasted jacket and scarf, along with my violin and my satchel and headed out my door and downstairs.

As usual, my dad sat at the table, reading a newspaper and drinking his coffee, not bothering to even touch his toast. Normally I'd wake up early and make him breakfast, but as of late he's been making his own. He's been stressed lately, I can tell by the bags under his eyes, but after the fight we got into before we moved here, we've barely spoken. I sigh and set my things on the table, then rush back upstairs as I realize I've forgotten my laptop. While I'm up there I brush my teeth and put on my nerd glasses I rarely ever wore. In all honestly, I hated them. They were huge and even though they corrected my sight, there were times when I could see fine without them.

The woman at the eye doctor's however, said they were hip and cool, what all the 'cool kids and hipsters' these days were wearing. I was dumb enough to listen.

I put them on, my vision a blur, and grabbed my laptop then rushed back down the stairs. There were still boxes piled in my room that needed to be unpacked, and I had kept my laptop in one of them, but today I wanted to get an essay done and typing was easier than hand writing it.

"I'm leaving now" I said as I grabbed my violin case and slung it over my shoulder, repeating the process with my satchel as I opened it and let my thins laptop slide inside.

"I see you're wearing your glasses today… one of those days eh?" he commented. His voice was void of emotion, dull and lifeless,

"Yeah, one of those days… Hey dad? do you remember when I got home yesterday?" I asked. "Afraid not, got home late from the lab and found you asleep in bed." he said swiftly, glancing up from his paper with a concerned look. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just had a weird dream is all" I replied sheepishly.

"Hey when I get home today, can we talk?" I asked, wanting to apologize for our argument a month ago.

"We're talking now, isn't that enough?" he asked, his voice returning to it's monotone as he lifted his paper once more. I sighed knowing that meant no and turned to leave. I walked into the living room and realized that I'd yet to put on my scarf or jacket, so I set my things down on our bright red couch and put my jacket on, then after buttoning it up and putting on my scarf, grabbed my things and walked out the door.

The moment I opened the door, I was greeted by a blast of cold, fall morning air. It was refreshing, but not in the best way. I shivered and pulled my scarf over my mouth then walked down the steps and across the yard. I reached the sidewalk then paused. I reached into my bag and pulled out my phone and headphones. I slipped the earbuds in and went to my music. I set the playlist on shuffle and stuck the phone in my pocket. Smiling, I continued walking. I neared a grayish blue colored house and stared at it as I walked closer. The moment I reached the house, I saw Dib and what I assumed to be his sister walk out. Dib smiled and waved. I pulled my earbuds out and paused the song then pause to wait for my new friend.

"Hey Violet" he smiled as he reached my side. "Morning" I smiled back. "You wear glasses?" he asked in surprise. "Sometimes" I replied with a blush as we continued walking. I glanced at his sister, her hair shining a bright purple. She wore all black and stared down at what I assumed to be the new GS4. The sun peaked over the horizon, rays of light finding their way onto her bright hair and making it shine even more. I smirked at her then returned my attention to Dib… who was rambling. "...You know what I mean?" he finished. I nodded sheepishly and smiled nervously. "Yup… I hear ya" I smiled. "I didn't know you lived on the same street as me" I said changing the subject. "Me either, but now we can walk together everyday and discuss the paranormal" he grinned.

"Speaking of which, I had a weird dream last night that after I got into that fight with that clare chick that I went to Zim's house only his house was really weird and he had a green dog that talked then I passed out and woke up in a test tube in an underground base and you were there fighting with Zim and he was an alien then we both escaped and you carried me out of the house then Zim hit you with a frying pan and made a reference to Tangled and then he hit me with it and I woke up" I recapped, taking a deep breath as I finished.

"That's a weird dream… a frying pan?" Dib asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, and a talking green dog! and he was an alien!" I laughed.

Dib frowned at that. "Zim IS an alien remember? and he does have a green dog"

I gulped as I remembered previously agreeing with Dib. "Er uh, yeah I know he is but I got to dream about what he looked like- does he really have a green dog? and gnomes that have laser eyes?" I asked in shock, changing the subject.

"Yeah… Maybe it wasn't a dream."

"No it was, he hit me in the face with a frying pan and when I woke up, there was no mark… maybe I'm psychic" I laughed.

"Wait you were the one who got into a fight with Clare?!" he asked in shock.

"Yeah… you're slow ya know that?" I said with slight irritation.

"Yeah- everyone was talking about how she got hit with a chair and her and another student got suspended… but no one really knows who the other student was…" he said in thought.

"I hope I'm not suspended… I've only been here a day… and yet so much has happened."

We approached the hi skool and I felt my nerves on edge. Students lingered around the outside of the building, class didn't start until 7:45 and it was 7:05. I looked around nervously, I could feel the eyes of at least half of the students as I followed Dib inside, his sister departing to join her own crowd. We climbed the steps that led up to the doors in complete silence. Dib gave me a worried look that I returned as we both pushed the doors open and stepped inside.

**YAY CLIFFHANGER! haha**


	4. Life changing news

**Okay wow, hey guys! So I've been running low on inspiration as of late, but I got a review from Kiv the cat, and it fueled the fire for inspiration so much that, and I kid you not, I wrote this entire chapter in 2 and a half hours. My fingers are on fire, but it was SOO worth it :D **

**On a serious note though, I feel like this might've been too fast paced and it seemed like I was rushing into the plot, but i'm happy with how it turned out and like i've said before, It's changed quite a bit from what the original plot was. So it's very fast paced, but I like it. Please review and let me know of any spelling errors and/or if you feel like it's rushed... I honestly don't think I could rewrite this chapter differently, but I love constructive criticism. anyways, enjoy! **

Dib turned to me, a confused expression on his face. I looked down to his hand on the handles of the double doors and tried my best not to let my nervousness show.

"What's wrong? you seem upset" he asked in thought, his eyes soft and caring. I let out a deep sigh and, ignoring his question, I pushed his hands aside and opened the door. A blast of warm air hit me in the face as I walked into the building, a concerned Dib following me. I went straight to class, ignoring his questions of concern as I sat at my desk. He followed my example and sat at his desk. We were the only two in class. I took out my sketch book and began drawing.

"Violet."

"Yeah?" I responded without thought.

"Seriously. Are you okay?" he asked. I sighed and set my pencil down.

"I'm worried that I'm going to get in trouble or that Clara or what ever her name is is going to attack me from now on… And that weird dream's been on my mind lately… I'm just a bit stressed." I said with irritation as I turned to look at Dib. He smiled softly and I felt a sudden guilt for being so aggressive so suddenly.

"Clare won't hurt you. I won't let her. And besides, that dream you had was only a dream. You shouldn't let it get to you" he said before turning away.

"I guess you're right… Are you okay? now you look sad" I said with a frown.

"I dunno… I feel like it's only a matter of time before you stop being my friend" he said sadly.

"Why would I stop being your friend?" I asked in confusion. Did he not like me? Was he some kind of adorable psychopath or something? wait- adorable? Do I like him? I felt my face contort with thought as I waited for his response.

"Everyone does…" his voice was weak. I looked to his face and felt my eyes widen. He was… crying?! Without thought I jumped out of my seat, ignoring the sharp tear sound I heard as I hugged Dib tightly. "I'll always be your friend. I don't care what anyone else says..." I said softly as I tightened my grip around his limp arms.

"Thanks…" He smiled and wiped his tears away. "Sorry, let myself go for a minute" he smiled weakly. "Didn't go too far" I smiled back as I let him go.

"Is it just me or is there a breeze in here?" I asked as I stood up and turned towards my desk.

"Uh… Violet?"

"Yeah Dib?"

"Y-you… you might wanna cover up your back side."

I frowned in confusion and let my hands slide to my back then pat around until I found "A rip?!" I gasped, clamping my hands over the long rip on the back of my pants.

I turned to Dib, my face a bright crimson as I backed away, eyes widened in terror. He blushed too and quickly slipped off his trench coat and held it out.

"Here, put this on." he commanded. I nodded and quickly slipped the coat on. My blush faded and I looked around in a panic to make sure no one else had seen. Sighing with relief I turned to my things. "I've gotta go home and change… how much longer till class starts?" I asked, gathering my belongings quickly. Dib looked up at the clock on the wall. "About… thirty minutes" he said before grabbing up his things.

"Just enough time." I said as I slung my violin case over my shoulder and began heading for the door. Dib followed, not saying a word. I didn't realize he was following me until I reached outside. Cold air hit my face and I smirked slightly at having Dib's warm trench coat to keep me toasty. I turned, looking back at the school only to jump slightly at seeing Dib beside me.

"Wha- you scared me…" I sighed. "What are you doing?" I asked, looking at his blue shirt. It had a neutral colored smiley face on it. He tilted his head as though it were obvious. "Thought I'd tag along. Got nothing better to do." I nodded. "Okay, I don't mind. I'll show you my house" I smiled before grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

We reached the house quickly by running. I pushed the unlocked door open and threw my things on the couch. "Feel free to look around while I'm upstairs. My dad's at the lab so it's just us here" I called before letting go of his hand and rushing up the set of stairs that led to my room. I threw my boots off and slipped the pants off before walking over to my closet. I flipped through the drawers built into the wall of the closet. "No pants? are you kidding me?"I hissed through gritted teeth. I whipped to my left and frowned at my clothes hamper; it was full of dirty pants. "Fine. Skirt it is." I said before pulling out a bright purple skirt and slipping it on.

I passed my my mirror and frowned, stopping to look. I looked at my thin frame and sighed. Was I pretty? I had an even skin tone, no freckles, no moles or even dark circles under my eyes. I had bright purple eyes and black long hair. I couldn't see any flaws but for some reason I felt nervous about my looks. I wasn't that short, and I wasn't fat. But I'd never had a boyfriend, and no one had ever hit on me… was it because I was constantly moving?

I grabbed a pair of black knee high socks and slipped them on then put my boots back on and rushed back downstairs, Dib's coat in hand. I frowned when I found him sitting politely on the couch. "I'm back" I said as I tossed his long coat on his head. He pulled the coat down and smiled. His smile faded and he frowned at me. "What's wrong?" I asked. "We're late…" He said quietly. I hissed through my teeth. "Well, should we go?" I asked as I jumped onto the sofa next to him. He gave me a confused look. "Of course, not like we can stay."

"Yeah we can. Who cares if we don't show up? I mean I'm just the new girl and you're… well you're you. I doubt anyone will even notice."

"And if we stayed? What would we do all day? my dad wouldn't notice… would your parents?" he asked.

"Well, we could play my xbox, I could play my violin for you, we could eat snacks, watch tv, Talk about the paranormal, ooh! I know! We could go to Zim's house and hang out with him! He's suspended and probably at home anyways" I grinned. "And I only live with my dad, my mom's long gone and I'm an only child so… I doubt he'd notice."

"Well all of that sounds great but I'm NOT going to _zim's _house. He'd probably shoot me with a laser gun or something if I tried to come over to hang out" he rolled his eyes.

"Not if I were there, he likes me… I think. And besides it'll be fun! you two probably got off on the wrong track, I bet if you both sat down and had a decent conversation you'd be friends in an hour" I grinned.

"No way! We're enemies. He's an alien trying to take over earth and I'm trying to protect it!" he pouted.

"Aww come on Dib, let's just infiltrate his base then. Just pretend I'm forcing you into it and once we're inside you can take notes on him… or something..."

"Maybe later… but for now do you think we could do something else?"

"Yeah sure. Whaddya wanna do?" I smiled. He frowned in thought. "I don't know."

"Eh… have you ever seen Doctor who?" I asked, my eyes lighting up slightly. Dib frowned. "No… what's that? A medical show?"

I gasped dramatically and stared at him in shock.

"How are you alive?" I asked dramatically.

"Well I eat, and sleep… and maintain a healthy diet…" he laughed. I frowned.

"We're watching it."

I hopped out of my seat and without waiting for his response, ran upstairs and grabbed my dvd set of the first five seasons of the new series. I grinned before running from the room, clutching the dvds protectively. I ran down the carpeted floor. My foot slipped. I gasped as I felt my weight shift and tumble forward. I let out a yelp as my body flew forward about half way down the stairs.

I closed my eyes, terrified. Warm arms wrapped around me and I held onto them as we fell. Dib landed on his back with a grunt and I landed on top of him. I opened my eyes slowly, unsure whether or not I'd actually slipped.

"You okay?" I heard Dib ask. "Y-yeah… lost my footing" I sighed before sitting up. Dib smiled up at me and I felt heat rush to my cheeks. I was on top of him… on top of a boy. Shit.

I jumped to my feet awkwardly and picked up the dvd set I'd let slip from my hands. "I-I'll put the disk in" I stuttered before awkwardly walking away. Dib nodded and sat up. How was he not fazed? I frowned and set the DVD case down.

"Ya know, on second thought… I think we should go visit Zim" I grinned. To be honest I just wanted someone else around, being alone with a boy never seemed my style. Even if they fought, at least I wouldn't be bored. Dib groaned in irritation.

"What? I thought you were going to show me the medical show…" He whined. "Okay first off, it's not a medical show It's a sci-fi show and there are aliens and the doctor, he's always trying to save earth and there are Daleks and Cybermen and Weeping Angels- Don't blink- and there are the pet potatoes and Amy and Rose and David tennant, he's the tenth doctor, there are twelve now I think, and the TARDIS, and bow ties and bananas, suspenders, sonic screwdrivers, the Master…. they're Timelords who travel in time and-" I gasped, panting for air as I watched a blank expression cross his face. "Slow down there… that sounds great, so let's just watch it instead of going to see Zim" he smiled. I straightened up. "Nope. Let's go." I said, fully recovered as I slipped on my jacket and scarf. Dib sighed. "Fine…. but you made me do it" he frowned. "Hey, you should be jumping at the opportunity to go investigate space boy's house- er uh base…" I smiled. "I guess…" he sighed as he slipped on his trench coat and followed me to the door. I opened the door and recoiled as a blast of cold mid-morning air greeted my face. It felt more like a slap than a greeting… I hissed slightly and made my way across the lawn.

We walked in silence until we reached Zim's street. "Hey Violet…?" Dib asked in concern. "Yeah?" I wondered why he sounded so worried. "You've led the way this whole time… how did you know where Zim lives?" he asked, his voice cold. I felt my blood run cold at the realization. Saying it was the dream wouldn't make sense. And I'd really gotten into that fight with Clare… "Maybe it wasn't a dream…" I murmured quietly. But he'd heard. "Did you go to Zim's house yesterday?" he asked. "I think so…"

"I don't think it was a dream… tell me what happened again." he grabbed my shoulders and stared directly into my eyes. I looked away awkwardly, staring at a green dog as it walked past us and towards Zim's house, a brown bag of groceries in it's stubby paws? yeah, paws. "Well, Zim brought me my things and we went to his house and then I heard his dog talk and I passed out- then I had another dream about a little girl… I think….- and when I woke up, I was in a test tube… and you were there fighting Zim… then you carried me outside and Zim hit you with a frying pan then he did the same to me" I said in thought as I watched the green dog enter the green house at the end of the cul-de-sac. Dib's jaw dropped. "I remember that…" he said with a gasp. "Zim…. he…. he said something about genetic mutation…" he said, a horrified expression woven into his features. My blood ran cold. Without another word, I left Dib behind completely, breaking into a full sprint in the direction of the alien's house. He followed and I pushed open the door. The dog sat on the couch, slurping on a suck monkey. "I'm guarding the house…" it said after a long pause. I ran past it on instinct and without thought pulled a lever that opened up a small elevator shaft, but the elevator itself was out of sight so I jumped. I could hear Dib's distant calls as I felt my back slide down the cold shaft. Several twists and turns later, that normally I would've found fun to slide down, and I landed harshly on top of what I assumed to be the elevator itself.

I pushed the two doors that led into the base open and let myself in only to pause in confusion at the sight before me. Zim and another alien with purple eyes stood in the lab, arguing- or rather screaming at eachother. "Zim" I hissed. He paused, along with his friend, and whipped his head in my direction. "Wha- HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" He yelled. I ignored his question and lunged at him, anger consuming any reason I once had. I grabbed onto his shirt and shook him aggressively. "What did you do to me?" I growled. His face fell into a blank stare. "How did you-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" I yelled. The alien behind him smirked and made it's way to his side. "You've basically killed her… poor human" the alien spoke in a feminine, accented voice. She shook her head. "You truly are an idiot Zim… thinking that only changing that much wouldn't kill her…"

"Changing what? what is she talking about?" I hissed.

Zim growled at the female alien then roughly pushed me away. I let out a whimper and lunged again, this time weaker. I felt my head pounding and my stomach twisting in knots. "What… did you… do" I whimpered weakly before passing out.

"Violet! VIOLET!" I heard Dib's voice called. I opened my eyes to see him but they quickly shut again. I opened them seconds later only to find that I was in someone's arms. But who's? moments later I felt my back grow cold. Was I on a table? I let out a weak moan as the cold invaded my body.

"Hurry up! She's dying!" I heard Dib's voice call. Who was dying? Me? I felt a sharp pain rip through my abdomen. I cried out in pain as my back arched. "You're going to kill the human! move! I'll do it!" I heard the female call out. The pain intensified and I cried out louder. I couldn't move or open my eyes. I was too weak.

My head pounded and I opened my left eye for a split second only to have a droplet of my own blood spill into said eye.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I opened my eyes and frowned. Someone was calling for help. I whipped up to my feet and looked around in a panic. On instinct I called out "Hello?"

Crying. A little girl was crying…. I looked around the white room, and spotted a door. I pushed the door open with ease and ran down the white hallway. The crying got louder.. "Hello?!" I called out again. The sobbing continued.

I reached the end of the hallway and spotted a door to my left that hung wide open.

Inside was a little girl- the one I knew…. she sobbed loudly on the ground as a tall man in a lab coat looked down at her.

"I- I didn't mean to daddy…. I didn't want to…. to kill her…. IT WASN'T ME! I didn't want mommy to die!" she sobbed.

The man scoffed. "Sure… Now you call her that… but all you did was torture her when she was alive… She's better off." he paused. "Akane," he bent down to her level. "Listen to me. This is VERY important" he said. The girl looked up and calmed herself.

"I've got connections… I'm going to make you disappear off their radars. Me and you, we're going to leave and have a nice home… We'll live there and you can go to school-" he choked out, tears welling in his eyes as he smiled. "We'll be like a normal family... " he looked up happily, as if he were picturing the scene in his head. He shook his head and looked at Akane sternly. "Here's what I need you to do for us to do that. Tonight, when they come in and give you your sleeping medicine," he was now in a whisper. "You need to kill the people when they come in" his voice was cold. "NO! Daddy! I don't want to!" she cried. "You have to… I know you can… Once you've done that, run down the corridor and towards your exercise room they used to let you play in… do you remember?" she nodded. "I'll be there waiting. You meet me there and we'll both leave, okay? promise me you'll do that." he said. she nodded with a weak smile. "I promise." He smiled at her words. "Good, that's my girl" he kissed her forehead gently before standing.

I watched the scene in awe. I felt as though I'd seen it a thousand times before…

"I've got to go now, I'll see you tonight" he smiled weakly before leaving. The moment the door had shut behind him, Akane began sobbing gently. I watched silently, I knew there was nothing I could say or do.. She looked up moments later. A look of horror crossed her face and she suddenly yelled out, "How can you say that?! they have lives!" I jumped slightly, shocked by her sudden outburst. Another moment of silence passed before her face contorted in thought. "I suppose you're right… if daddy wants it then I have to… we're going to have a house" she smiled happily at the thought. Was she…. talking to herself? I frowned as she casually laid on her side before passing out. "How can she sleep after that…?" I wondered.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

I shot up in a panic. My head ached in two particular spots and I reached up to touch the spots, only to gasp as my hands found their way to two small bumps that had developed. I looked around only to find I was in a small room of sorts. It looked extremely similar to my room except there was some bug like symbol on the walls and on the blankets that covered the bed I was in. I frowned and let my feet fall to the ground.

Moments after, the door slid open- that's new- and Zim walked in, no disguise evident on his alien head. "How are you feeling Violet?" he asked. "No Violet-human or just human?" I frowned. "Yeah… about that…" Dib intervened. He leaned against the door frame of the room. He had bags under his eyes. "About what?" I asked quietly.

Dib sent a glare in Zim's direction. Zim coughed awkwardly in response. "Well…. Zim, might've…" he paused. He had the look of a shamed puppy that just got caught chewing a shoe woven tightly into his green face. "Zim played around with your DNA after finding out you have a strange genetic code and he thought he could alter it without any consequences. But your DNA mutated beyond what he expected and you began to turn into a sort of… human/irken hybrid" the female alien explained as she entered the room.

"What's an irken?" I asked. "What Zim is" Dib said. "Oh… so you made me half alien?" I asked. I felt my stomach twist in knots as they all exchanged glances. "On a simpler level, yes." The female Irken said.

"Because of his idiocy, Zim ruined your life." she said sympathetically. "How'd he ruin my life? so my blood is different, no biggy right?" I said in an attempt to play off my irrational anger.

"Okay so here's the part these two aren't willing to tell you. You have to _live _with Zim now because of the changes. Your body could become unstable at any moment."

"LIVE WITH HIM?!" I gasped. The female sighed sympathetically.

"That, and…. Zim kinda faked your death…" Dib added. My jaw dropped.

"You're kidding… right?" I asked. I could feel my eyes watering under the sudden change.

"If only, I've been there," the girl said. "This imbecile ruined my life too" she pointed at Zim. He smiled nervously. I sighed.

"So you're saying, I can't go to school, I can't have a social life, I'll never see my dad again, everyone thinks I'm dead, and I have to live with an alien for the rest of my life?"

"Pretty much" Dib said casually. "AND YOU'RE OKAY WITH IT?! YOU'RE MY FRIEND DIB! I JUST GOT HERE LIKE YESTERDAY!" I hissed loudly.

"PLOT TWIST! It's been three months!" I glared at Dib for his failed attempt to be enthusiastic.

"Three months…" I sighed. "I don't understand why I have to live here and why my death was faked.. You could've just as easily let me 'live'."

"Well, there were a few physical changes" Zim said. "Is this ALL the life changing news you guys have for me?" I asked sarcastically.

"No…. there's more." Zim said carefully. I growled.

"GO AHEAD LAY IT ON ME! YOU'VE ALREADY MANAGED TO CHANGE MY LIFE FOREVER!" I yelled.

"There's an alien armada on it's way here to overtake earth…" Zim said.

My heart dropped, my limbs grew numb and I felt my face pale.

"You've gotta be kidding me…."

**Yeah another cliffhanger, I know I'm evil cx REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YA THINK PLEASE! THANKS! until next time, ~Violet.**


	5. Forgetting the drama for a while

**hey guys! i got so many reviews last chapter that I felt inspired to update! REVIEWS ARE FUELLL! **

**Okay so a few announcements, First off I'd like to say this chapter was so much fun to write, I got a bit too passionate at times but whateves! (total hipster- NOO) Feel free to go check out my Fb page called 'Violet'. I post fanart and I do OC drawings and requests :3 today I actually posted a pick of the irl me holding hands with violet (no homo) (Violet's also not my real name, just and internet nickname) so go check it out :3 there's a cameo/guest appearance in this chapter, first one to guess it gets a cameo in the next chapter! lol, anyways, enjoy!**

"You've gotta be kidding me..."

Everyone in the room exchanged worried glances as I took in their words. "This is a prank… isn't it?" I asked. "I wish" Dib sighed. "How did you even find out about this 'invasion'?" I asked. "Tak warned Zim…." Dib said. Zim sighed. "I was there when the tallest assigned this planet. It's not that I care about this pathetic ball of dirt, but I have my reasons for wanting to save it" Tak scoffed.

Silence entered the room as I let the words sink in.

"So… what's the plan then?" I asked as I rubbed my forehead.

More silence.

"Well…. you're the plan."

"Me?" I felt my voice crack. I frowned. None of this made any sense. All I wanted was to go home.

"Your DNA is altered. Our best bet would be to train you… make you a top grade weapon of sorts… If we had you in top physical shape with armor and all of your powers mastered-" I cut Tak off. "Powers?! what?" I barked out angrily.

"With the new DNA alterations you can now control certain… parts of your body. With practice you'll be able to manipulate others humans, and maybe even Irkens… but you'll need to gain physical abilities as well as mental strength before you'll be able to access said powers. Luckily for you, this idiot," Tak pointed to Zim, who smiled innocently. "Has the ability to replicate a training station in a matter of hours. And with Irken technology, you'll be able to train yourself into top physical and mental strength within a month. Then you can start practicing with your powers. Even better, we've got at least two months before the armada arrives."

"What makes you guys think I'll believe any of this, let alone help you?" I barked out before climbing to my feet. Instantly, my legs buckled underneath my own weight and I toppled forward. Zim saw this and caught me. I growled at him and pushed him away, then leaned on the dresser beside the bed as I shifted my weight and made my way over to the window.

Snow covered the ground and the cul-de-sac that was once visible now lay hidden under ice. The trees were covered in icicles and without leaves. I pressed my hand up to the window. Fog accumulated on the window and my hand began to shake violently against the cold.

"It's really been three months…." I whispered.

"Zim, get started on replicating that Irken training station. Dib, you take Violet downstairs and get her some disgusting human food. She'll need all the energy she can get once Zim's done. She'll be starting rehabilitation the moment that station is done." Tak commanded. Dib nodded and made his way over to me. Zim nodded as well before turning to leave. "Come on Violet.." he said cautiously. I let my hand fall to my side. "Do you believe this Dib?" I asked. I turned to face him, a look of seriousness etching it's way into my face. "Of course, you said you believe Zim being an alien.. why are you so surprised?" he asked casually. I gave him a sympathetic look.

His face fell as he realized that I'd lied. It was a look of hurt I never wanted to see again.

"You didn't believe me… did you?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

"No…. but I do now. I'm sorry…" I said awkwardly.

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Let's just get downstairs and get you something to eat. You'll need it" he said. As if on cue, my stomach let out a loud growl, making me clench it tightly. I smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Yeah… Do I have to eat healthily?" I asked. "Nah, you can have whatever this time. But we should keep it between us." he smiled. I smiled back and he wrapped my arm around his shoulder before picking me up and walking towards the door. I blushed. "D-do you have to carry me?" I asked. "You're too weak to walk. It'll get us to the kitchen faster" he said nonchalantly.

I nodded. "Yeah…. I want nachos" I drooled slightly at the thought.

We walked into the elevator and it took us down into the kitchen.

"I thought you hated Zim… why are you teaming up with him?" I asked.

He paused, a sour look on his face.

"Not long after Zim and Tak fixed you up, Zim called his leaders to confirm whether or not earth was a target. He thought it was originally, and Tak was crazy…. so when they told him it was true he was ecstatic. He raced around telling them his plans while Tak and I watched… Then they told him that he was a 'defect'...He denied at first, being his ignorant self… then Red went off on him.. The blood drained from his face and he fell on his knees. We couldn't get him to move after that. Not for days…. he just sat there, staring at the screen. It was the most depressing thing I'd ever seen... So I tried to give him a pep talk. I sat down explained every bad thing I'd ever been in, then explained why I still protected earth and why I needed his help… Then I told him that you needed his help… that seemed to get him back to his old self" he scoffed.

"Then we all worked together to get your body back to maintaining a healthy balance."

I smiled. He set me down in a chair and walked over to the fridge. "Nachos right?" he asked. I grinned and nodded eagerly. "Yesssss…. Nachoss…" I smiled, drooling.

He made the nachos quickly and handed them to me. Grinning, I dunked my entire face into the nachos and ate happily. Dib laughed.

"You really were hungry" he laughed. I looked up, a chip glued to my left cheek as I smiled and nodded.

A few minutes passed.

Finally, I finished and sat back.

"Gotta love nachos…" I smiled.

"So you've eaten. Good. Zim is going to take a while so I suggest you walk around the house for now. Things will be tougher on your weak body if you can't even walk when you start" Tak said as she walked into the room and sat next to Dib. He frowned in turn.

"She just woke up. I think she should rest for now, we can always start tomorrow" he insisted.

"Do you think we have time for that?!" She hissed. Dib backed away awkwardly. "We have a month and this small fry is our only hope!"

"Hey!" I yelped in defense.

"If she's not ready when they get here then we might as well just kill her ourselves!" her voice went dark. "This pathetic human is the only thing motivating Zim to help, without his base and my help, you humans are screwed!"

Dib shot back "Why are you helping anyways?! last time you came to earth you sucked the core out of it!"

"I don't have to release my reasons to a pathetic human!" she spat angrily.

"Guys. I'll start walking. Just stop fighting." I demanded.

They both exchanged hateful glares before nodding. I stood up weakly and made my way over to the door frame that led to the living room, my legs trembling violently. Dib watched sympathetically as Tak simply smirked.

"On second thought, we should customize some armor for you, you'll need it in physical training" she said before standing. I frowned at her indecisiveness and followed her to the elevator. "Okay…" I said.

We stood in the elevator in silence as it descended into the depths of the base below.

Finally the doors opened after a long, awkward silence and we stepped out, Tak leading the way.

"Stand on that platform."

I nodded and climbed up the steps and onto the metal platform. On the floor were two outlines for shoes. I placed my feet accordingly and looked to Tak. "Okay, now what?" I asked. "I'm going to customize a few armor pieces for you. Any references you can think of for me to model your suit off of?" she asked. I looked up in thought.

"Maybe Asuna from SAO…. Or Sinon…. or Silica… of Lisbeth… I dunno, something that'll protect me and still make me look cute" I grinned at the thought of posing in front of Dib and Zim and them both making chibi like googly eyes. I smirked slightly.

"Alright, I'll work on that." she said plainly.

A few moments passed as Tak typed wildly on the computer monitor a few feet away. Then after about a minute and a half, A laser projector scanned my entire body. Another minute passed then all of my clothes, basically a white dress, were scanned off. I blushed heavily and looked up to Tak, who seemed unfazed.

The scanner then materialized an entirely new set of clothes on me. I looked down and grinned at the sight. "This would be an AWESOME cosplay!" I cried out happily as I looked down at the suit. It was identical to Asuna's signature SAO outfit.

It was a white, sleeveless, turtle neck shirt, laced with red. A detailed pattern ran down the front and back and attached to the back of the shirt was an extended cape that wasn't laced. There was a plain red skirt and white thigh high leggings that were laced with a red insignia, essentially a red cross on the outer sides. There was also two arm braces that extended from the chest plate of armor, that covered the chest but not the stomach. The braces were red and lined with yellow. They gripped onto the sleeves of the attire, holding them from falling up. The sleeves were white and the bottom edge that touched the hands were lined with red. There was a belt that held up long, thin sword in it's sheath.

I grinned at the attire and unsheathed the sword.

"Awesome…" I mumbled happily.

"Try out the sword" Tak said plainly. I examined the blade for a moment before nodding, then I swung the sword as hard as I could. It was light and it left a blue neon light trail as it moved. I grinned.

"How's it feel?" she asked. "Great…"

"Okay, so we'll keep this one in the 'maybes'" she said before she continued typing.

Moment's later the scanner washed over my body and once more I was left awkwardly naked as Tak typed in the next outfit.

The scanner ran over once more and I looked down. This time it was Silica's outfit that I grinned at.

Her attire consisted of a red coat with an exposed collar. The coat left my neck bare. The coat was lined with yellow. Like Asuna's attire, the back of the coat as longer that the front. There were black leggings and brown boots, also lined with yellow. Red gloves could be seen under the red puffy sleeves. A chest plate covered it's designated area and a belt held a sheathed dagger and a pouch on the back.

"These aren't really going to protect anywhere other than my chest," I said worriedly. "But they are pretty cute…"

"Actually, the fabric is made of a lightweight, thin and moveable armor itself, meaning the only exposed areas are where you skin shows… your shoulders are exposed on both. So, should we keep going?" Tak said simply. I looked down. "Hmmm…. can I go look in a mirror?" I asked.

Without a word, Tak continued typing and moments later a mirror dropped down to my left from the ceiling. I gasped.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!?" I yelled.

Tak gave me an awkward glance. I frowned.

"My hair is fucking white" I hissed. "This is not okay." I looked my waist long hair, it now shined a bright silver, almost white. I gulped. "Sorry we didn't mention it earlier…" Dib said as he walked into the room. I gently grabbed a strand of my hair and stared at it.

"It makes your outfit pop if that's any consolation.." he said sheepishly. I growled before looking to the mirror.

"Well, you're not wrong... " I admitted. "Can I dye it back?" I pleaded.

"You can try…" Dib smiled awkwardly.

"Great! send me to the store with one hundred bucks!" I grinned.

"I don't believe we have any deer lying around… why would you need that many?" Tak asked. I frowned at her literacy then turned to Dib. He sighed. "She means money. One hundred dollars to be precise… I think Zim has that much… but why would you need that much?" he asked.

"Because each box is expensive and I've always wanted to trying having rainbow hair!" I grinned sheepishly. Dib and Tak both face palmed.

"Okay, I'll send Zim to the store…" Dib said after a moment.

"Wait! no! I wanna go!" I whined childishly. I needed to get out of this base and go see town. Things might've changed, and the small town was already an unknown place to me.

"You just woke up from a three month coma. And it's below 20 out there. No way."

"But but…. I need to walk around and what if Zim buys weird colors like beige and magenta?" I whined.

"You can make him a list" Dib said plainly. "But you said he's an idiot! I wannaa gooooo" I whined before launching an attack on Dib's side. He grunted at the sneak attack and continued walking, dragging me with him. "Pleaassseeeee"

"No."

"You can come with me"

"I said no"

A thought crossed my mind and I loosened my grip, falling to the floor with a thud. Dib whirled around and helped me up. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded. "I just remembered… my violin is at home…" I cried dramatically. Dib sighed. "Well we can't go back- stop that" he ordered at the sight of my INTENSE puppy dog face. "No seriously stop… Okay fine! let's go run a few errands… we'll spoil you and get you hair dye and a violin" he said. I grinned and hopped to my feet. For a while I'd seem to have forgotten I was still in the armor as I dragged him eagerly towards the elevator. Tak watched us leave, shaking her head.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I dumped the blue box into the cart along with the others as I walked past it, Dib following me and pushing said cart.

"Zim said he had enough money to be a millionaire if he wanted to… which doesn't really make sense since he lives in that crappy base… but do you really intend to spend all this money?" He asked, looking down at the expensive dye and other random items I grabbed.

"Yup."

"Why do you need a bowtie and suspenders anyways?" he asked. I looked up and shook my head. "Because the doctor wears bowties. Bowties are cool. But to be honest I liked the tenth doctor better…" I said in thought as I dropped a purple box of dye into the cart. "That's all for hair dye… Now let's pay for this and go get me a violin" I grinned. Dib nodded and we made our way to the checkout lines.

"I'm surprised Wal-Mart has all of this" Dib said as the lady at the checkout scanned our items.

"I'm not. I like Wal-Mart… only downside is that there are always only like three checkout stands open." I frowned as I looked at my hair. "People seem to keep staring at me though…" I commented.

"That's because you have white hair and you're wearing the equivalent to a magical girl outfit" Dib pointed out. I blushed at the realization. "Y-yeah… I guess I never noticed- shit." I said swiftly before ducking behind Dib. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Clare is over there" I whispered while pointing to the next register over. "Relax, she won't recognize you" Dib smiled reassuringly. "She won't?"

"Nah, I doubt it. Last time she saw you was three months ago, that and you have white hair. She only saw you for a day anyways.." he explained. "Oh yeah" I said, regaining my confidence as I recomposed my posture and smiled.

We checked out and with several bags in hand, mostly Dib's hands, we went out to Zim's 'car' he let us borrow.

**POINTLESS FLASHBACK!**

"_Don't wreck it!"_ _he hissed as he held out the key. Dib nodded. "Zim we've been here for five minutes hurry uppp!" I whined. Zim held out the key hesitantly. He went to place it in Dib's hand only to retract his hand, much to Dib's annoyance. I growled and slapped his hand, making the key fall into Dib's hand. I grinned as Dib clutched the key tightly and we ran from the room. "If I see so much as one scratch-" he yelled. "You won't!" we called in unison. _

**END POINTLESS FLASHBACK!**

I climbed into the passenger seat of the magenta colored car and waited for Dib to join me. Moments later he did and he put the key in.

"So where are we going to get my violin?" I asked. He paused in thought.

"There's a music shop on the other side of town… I hope it's open…." he said.

**XXXXXXX**

"WOAHH! LOOK AT THAT ONE!" I yelled as I stared longingly at a crimson violin hanging in the window of the shop next to a cello and viola that matched. It was rimmed with black and had an electric output. "Looks cool" Dib commented as he joined me at the window.

"I wonder what other instruments they have" I grinned before pushing open the door. A bell above said door rang as I entered and from across the shop I heard a "Hello! how are you today?" I looked to the voice and smiled. "I'm great!"

"What can I help you with?" the teen asked. He had blonde hair and wore a vest with a name tag that read 'ALEX' in bold.

"I'm looking for a violin" I said as I walked past a few bass guitars on racks. I smiled admiringly at them. "Those would be over there" he pointed to his right. I looked over to see the wall entirely decked out with violin's of all shapes and colors. Some were electric, others were acoustic, but one in particular caught my eye.

It was a rustic brown color, with a bright glow to it's wooden frame. The center, like most violins, was lighter than the dark brown outside, which signaled that it was from the 1600's. It had a carving on the bottom right side that was a flurry of beautiful curved swirls that each went in it's own direction. But the thing that caught my eye most was the fact that this violin in particular was sitting in a glass case.

"Hey mister!" I called. "I'm only seventeen…" Alex frowned as he walked over to my right, Dib having gone off to look at other instruments. "Right. Sorry. Can I test this instrument?" I asked.

"That's a Stradivarius. It's really expensive…. I think we're asking $25,000 for it" he said sheepishly. I frowned. "YO DIB!" I called. Dib sighed knowingly and responded with "Yeah he's got that much." I grinned. "Do I have to pay before I test it? Because that's pretty cheap considering and I wanna know the quality of my instrument before buy it" I said in a snobby voice. I didn't mean to sound snobby but the look on his face was worth it.

"I suppose I can let you test it… I'll go get the key" Alex said in defeat.

I grinned. "Hey why isn't anyone else here?" I asked after a moment. "It's Christmas eve… What did you expect?" Alex answered. "It is?" I asked, slightly surprised. Dib nodded. "Yeahh… forgot to mention that." I frowned. "So no one else is going to show up then?"

"Doubt it" Alex said as he returned with the key and placed it in the lock of the case. It clicked and the case slowly slid open. The smell of old wood surrounded us and I smiled as he handed me the violin and a spare bow from the back. I held it playing position. A moment passed as I admired the feel of an experienced instrument in my hands.

Then….I played.

The notes echoed throughout the room, vanquishing all silence in it's path as a flurry of beautiful music took flight in the air. I felt my weak muscles twitch as I played, and my arms grew tired, but the music refused to let me stop, and I refused to let it stop. Passion, joy, and aggression were the only emotions I could feel, it was as though an empty void within me was being slowly filled with music that I was creating for myself, for my own soul. The notes flew out quickly, then slowly, then quickly again. Dib and Alex stood in awe as the music filled the air. Such sweet notes of passion. A quickly paced song I felt as though I knew, but I would never remember. My mind made up the tempo and decided when vibrato was necessary. I was in control, yet the instrument controlled my every movement. Without another word, Dib sat down at the piano across the room, cracked his knuckles, then began playing along with me, as though he knew the tune by heart. I didn't stop, but turned to look in his direction, a smiled making it's way onto my normally stoic face. We played together, his fingers mashing the keys with a passion equal to mine. Then, my arms couldn't take it anymore and I stopped, not abruptly, with a long note and Dib did the same and we both paused, our arms aching as we looked to each other and grinned.

"Haven't done that in a while" Dib admitted as he stood up and pushed the bench back under the piano. I grinned. "I didn't know you could play" I nudged his shoulder playfully as he joined my side. "My dad made me take lessons from when I was five to when I was ten… He thought it'd make me 'less insane' he laughed. I smiled. "I'll take it!" I said as I held up the violin, much to Alex's dismay. "Please be careful…" he whispered. "Okay well, with the way you played I'd say you've earned ownership rights…" he smiled. "Awesome, does this come with a case?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll go grab one from the back" he said before turning to leave. I smiled.

"Do you play any other instruments?"I asked as I turned to Dib. "Not really. I'd like to someday, if we live that long"he said with a sigh. "We better, I just got an amazing violin" I said, holding up said instrument.

Alex returned with a dark blue case that had a black trim. "Here," he opened the case and I set the violin inside, making sure to loosen the bow and take off the shoulder rest.

He shut the case and zipped it up. "Alright, your total is $25,025.00" Alex said. I nodded and turned to Dib who held up Zim's credit card. Alex rang it up and we all smiled.

"So…. can you play anything Alex?" I asked. He nodded. "Viola, guitar, piano, and my friend Daniel's teaching me drums." I looked at the case. "Viola huh? How long you been playing that?" I asked, my face contorted into a wicked grin of concentration as I imagined him being a potential partner for no reason at all. He was cute and all, and he played, but he was a stranger. "Well, since I was five" he said. "Really? Me too!" I grinned.

"So… do you guys wanna stick around for a jam session?" he asked with a shy smile that would melt the hearts of any teenage girl. I looked to Dib with another INTENSE puppy dog face. He nodded. "Yeah!" I smiled and turned to Alex again. "Great, I'll get my viola" he smiled before leaving. I unpacked my violin and walked next to Dib who'd retaken his seat at the grand piano he'd previously used.

Alex returned with a viola in hand and I smiled.

"I don't wanna be rude or anything… but why is your hair white? and why are you dressed like that?" he asked. "It's a long story" I frowned at Dib slightly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thanks for a great jam session" Alex said as Dib and I walked from the store. I felt the cold, damp air hit my face as I turned to say goodbye. "Yeah, It was fun! we should do it again!" I smiled. Dib nodded and held the door open for me.

"Yeah definitely, oh do you want my number?" he asked. I nodded and he took a pen out of his vest. "May I?" he asked. I held out my arm knowingly as he scribbled his digits on to my arms. I tried to contain a giggle as the pen wove it's way across my skin. "Thanks, see ya" I said with a wave. He clicked his pen and waved back. "Anytime, see ya" he said with a smile before turning and walking inside. I turned to Dib with a smiled. My smile instantly faded as I saw the frown on his face. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing" he growled as he climbed into the car, I climbed into the passenger seat and grinned slyly. "What? You _jealous_?" I asked. He frowned. "As if" he said. "Guy's got nothing on me" he said with a scoff. "I think you've been hanging around zim too much," I laughed. "you're getting an ego."

He gasped dramatically.

"Take that back!"

I laughed.

"NEVER!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I grinned as we walked up the sidewalk to the house. Dib had several bags in his hands while I hugged my new violin protectively.

"Yeah. I think I spoiled you" he laughed. "Pshhtt! I'm not spoiled" I frowned. "Just well treated" I smiled. He laughed. "Yeah, let's put it that way."

I reached out my left hand and opened the door to the house.

Warm air splashed my face as if it were a warm greeting. I smiled and walked in, not bothering to hold the door for Dib.

"You've recovered fast" Zim commented from his spot on the couch. I gasped lightly at the sight of him. His left eye was bruised and his uniform was torn with several cuts covering his body. And yet he sat there, casually sipping on an irken tea.

"What happened to you?" I asked as I rushed over to his side. Dib walked in and frowned.

"Tak. I caught her reporting to the _tallests_" he spat out angrily.

Dib and I gasped in unison, despite the fact that I had no idea who the 'tallests' were. But it seemed serious.

**YAY CLIFFHANGER! LOLOLZ okay I'm joking. Special shout out time!**

**FAVORITES: **

**BubsyFan101,**

**CLOWNFISH14,**

**Kiv the cat,**

**KizuNii,**

**Random Irken Derp,**

**april7000222,**

**cooltreeko, and**

**sunnettle12199 you guys are the best! :D GIR and I luhh youh xD**

**FOLLOWERS:**

**Capytein,**

**Katie Omnomnom, and **

**Mariah Sarona! thanks guys! (I know the favoriters also followed and thanks for that)**

**Considering doing a regular update, like maybe every monday, tell me what you guys think about that idea :D**

**Okay well reviews are great, this chapter was awesome to write, and whoever points out the cameo/guest gets their own cameo/ guest appearance. UNTIL NEXT TIME! Bye! ~Violet**


	6. An adventure through town

**Hey guys another chapter! this one's short and just a filler episode before shit really hits the fan :D **

I felt my muscles strain against the weight as I lifted it once more. This constant training had grown exhausting both physically and mentally. The next song on my Ipod played, it was 'Beyond the veil' by Lindsey Stirling. I grinned slightly.

From dawn until noon I would lift weights, or run, or fight with artificial bots, all while in a really hot room. Zim said the heat was good for me, something about contracting muscles. Then in the afternoon, after eating lunch and relaxing a bit, Dib would give me constant tests. I wasn't sure why my brain had to be in constant shape. I think Zim said something about my so called powers putting strain on my mind unless I was a brainiac.

My eyes drifted towards the giant window where Zim sat. He gave me a weird look before standing and walking from the room. I sighed and let my mind wander back to a month ago when Tak had first disappeared.

"_What happened to you?" I asked as I rushed over to his side. Dib walked in and frowned. _

"_Tak. I caught her reporting to the tallests" he spat out angrily. _

_Dib and I gasped in unison, despite the fact that I had no idea who the 'Tallest' were. But it seemed serious. A moment of silence passed before Zim spoke up again. "She was lying to us the entire time about being on our side… and now the tallest know about you" he gestured to me. "This limits our time. Luckily Tak doesn't know any of your powers so we can still take them by surprise. But she's known about you for a while… before you even moved here. I don't know how, but she has an entire file on you." he paused. "Zim knows that with my AMAZING skills, you will be ready to fight, so I am not concerned" he finished. I nodded and looked to Dib._

"_We need to start training her to use her powers as soon as possible… I'm not sure how to though, we don't even know if she'll be able to control them after a month or two… It's so rushed." he looked at me. _

"_There's nothing we can do now… I'm gonna go upstairs and dye my hair then practice for a little bit before going to sleep. That cool with you both?" I asked. Both nodded and Dib handed me the bag with dye in it. I smiled and walked into the elevator._

I let the weight fall to the ground before walking over to the nearest bench and grabbing my towel. I wiped my forehead and neck. My hair was falling out of it's once neat ponytail and sweat stains invaded my once clean tank top. I sighed and looked at the barely noticeable muscles on my arms. I sat back slightly and stared at the ceiling. "It's noon" Dib announced over the intercom.

I stood up, sighing and walked over to the elevator.

…**..**

"What's it this time?" I asked as I sat at the table. Dib rolled his eyes before setting my dish in front of me. I had to stop for a moment and let out a tiny giggle at him wearing a bright pink apron.

The plate had eggs to the side, a small salad, and a steak in the center with sauce drizzled over it. I smiled slightly, I mean I'd take cake any day over steak, but eating healthy was now a thing.

I grabbed my fork and neatly took a bite of the eggs. "You've got the afternoon off today, Zim's out and he didn't leave your next lesson plan, plus you deserve it" Dib said casually before joining me. His plate had a sandwich with chips on it.

My eyes lit up at the news and I swallowed my eggs before whispering rather loudly "Yes!"

He rolled his eyes. "Hey what's today's date?" I asked. He took his phone out and read "February the 2nd."

"Can I go out to town today?" I asked before taking another bite of eggs. He sighed. "Yeah, but only for an hour. I don't know when Zim will be back and I've got to head home soon" he said. I remembered it was a saturday and grimaced. "Zim sucks at cooking... you did leave me food in the fridge right?" I asked. He nodded. "No telling if Gir will get it first though."

As if on cue, the little robot walked into the room, a squid casually planted on top of his metallic head. I frowned at said bot. "Gir don't touch my food" I commanded. He sulked for a moment then perked up. "We gonna go get pizza?" he asked. I smirked at the idea. "Can we Dib? Me and Gir can go to Bloaty's and get a small pizza! I've earned it right?" I asked pleadingly. Dib frowned. "I dunno.."

"Please! Gir will probably eat most of it anyways" I whined. I desperately missed the sweet taste of pizza. "But you're eating now" he countered.

I casually opened Gir's tin head and slid the plate's contents into it. "Oh no… looks like Gir got it" I feigned sarcastically. He growled. "That took an hour to cook I hope you know."

"You can't let me starve, and there's no way you'll spend another hour to make me another steak" I grinned slyly. He sighed in defeat then slapped a crisp twenty on the table. I grinned and took it happily before hugging him and running from the room, yelling "Thanks Dib! Be home in an hour" as I left. He only shook his head.

…**.**

I'll admit, I probably looked like a circus ast walking down the street with a violin case strapped to my back, a green dog walking on it's hind legs and following me, and wearing a short black dress with an open blue hooded sweater on top. My silver/white hair wasn't helping either.

I let out a loud sigh as we approached the pizza place better known as Bloaty's. It looked like a full house. I stopped and whistled at Gir, something I'd trained him to stop whenever he heard. He did so and looked up at me, a stupid grin on his face.

"Hey, Gir. I've been thinking… this place is pretty full… let's go wander around town for a bit then come back when it's less crowded" I said in thought. His ears drooped and he gave me a saddened look. "But the pizza..."

"It'll still be there when we get back. Maybe if we find a spot in the park, I can play and get us some more money… then we can go to the mall too…" I grinned. The bot smiled once more before randomly screaming "TAQUITOS!" and running in the direction of the park. I chuckled slightly before following.

"This looks like a good spot…" I said as we approached the shade of a tree. The wind was vigorous and harsh, but the trees managed to black most of it, along with the bright sun that signalled the end of a dreaded winter in the months to come. Several people wandered the park, some watching other performing acts and dropping money into the cans and hats of said performers, while other people wandered about in a disorientated state, as though they'd been lost in the park ages ago and now wandered the huge park in hopes of someday escaping.

I opened my case and eagerly tightened the bow to my violin before holding it up and readying myself to play. My mind reeled with possible songs to play. Definitely a dubstep song, preferably Lindsey Stirling. I could feel my face contort into a look of concentration as I tried to think of a song that would be appropriate to play. I decided on Crystallize.

I stuck my earbud of my Ipod in and selected the song to use as a guide then looked to Gir, who sat on his butt, looking up at me with an excited look. The song started and I played.

It started out with a few slow notes, then the pace quickened and I began to sway with the beat. A bass drop hit and I broke out in a full dance, my feet shuffling in a rythmatical pattern that flowed perfectly. A crowd began to form and I felt a sly grin appear on my face as the other performers even stopped to watch. I now had a full audience. A thin woman was the first to drop money into my case, but soon after, others began placing several dollars at a time into said case.

I grinned as I danced and played. I could feel my cheeks burning slightly at the attention and my heart beating a mile a minute as adrenaline coursed through my veins, making each movement more powerful. Gir began dancing with me, somehow matching each of my movements precisely. This seemed to gain more of an audience and before I knew it, the final bass drop was upon me. the music stopped for the briefest moment, then, with all of my power, I yanked the bow down acting as the best bass drop ever. I continued playing, a flurry of notes quickly escaping the instrument, as if they were being held captive and this were their only chance to be free.

Then, sadly, the song ended.

The crowd that had accumulated erupted in loud clapping and cheers. I bowed and Gir screamed as the clapping slowly died down. I looked to the case.

"How'd we manage that?" I asked as I stared at the case that now overflowed with several coins and dollar bills. Gir smiled and grabbed a coin saying "OHH SHINY" before gulping it down. I swatted his head. "That's not for eating! we're supposed to spend the money… you know, on pizza and snacks" I grinned. My stomach growled, reminding me of my previous hunger.

"Let's go to bloaty's now" I said with a grin. Gir squealed eagerly and ran off in the direction of the pizza place, leaving me to pick up the money and pack up my violin. I did so and walked in the direction Gir head left in.

…

"Gir wait up!" I hissed as I watched him run into the restaurant. I walked in and was instantly overwhelmed by the smell of disgusting week old pizza, vomit, and sweat. I gagged and made my way through the semi crowded place over to a booth Gir was sitting at. He happily devoured napkins from their little metal box thingy. "I told you to wait" I scolded the bot as I sat across from him. He smiled, his mouth filled with napkins.

A few minutes passed as he devoured the menus and a few straws. I smiled and looked out the window.

"Is this seat taken?"

I whipped my head in the direction of the voice only to see a girl with dark blue hair staring down at me. I stared at her face for a moment, she was gorgeous. She coughed, snapping me out of my trance. "Uh yeah… sure." She smiled and sat down across from me. I looked back out the window. Finally she broke the silence that had accumulated in the air.

"My name's Kat. What's yours?"


	7. Bad decisions

**hey guys! It's been a while! I meant to update on the 8th of this month... but I was grounded then. For thoose of you who don't know, the 8th was my one year anniversary for being a writer! YAY! okay, now that that's out of the way.. Again, another short chapter and I'm sorry but I've been busy making another care package for a friend, drawing, doing character designs, hunting down a new violin, and christmas was a thing so I've been on a tight schedule...(PLOT TWIST! I HAVE A LIFE) :P sorry guys. I'll admit though, Kinda disappointed at not getting any reviews last chapter, so review this time to make up for it, kay? :3**

**Sorry again that this chapter's so short but... ya know... ANYWAYS! ENJOY! :D **

"My name's Kat. What's yours?"

I looked up over at her for a moment, unsure of her motives or how to respond. For all I knew she could just want free pizza… Or money…

"Violet." I said swiftly. A bot approached the table with pizza on the plates attached to it's arms. It was a creepy looking mouse with a tutu on… It set the pizza down then waddled away clumsily. Gir immediately dug in and, though I was starving, I held my position as I breathed in the sweetly sickening smell of pizza.

"Sorry to approach you out of the blue but I was thinking I should make some friends… I'm new here so-" Instantly I felt my eyes lit with passion. Another new girl! I mean, I know I'm not technically new anymore but honestly I might as well be, with the new look.

"Really?! I'm new around here too!" I grinned, though having cut her of rudely. Meh. "That's great! Do you mind?" She gestured down at the remaining half of pizza which, much to my surprise, Gir had left untouched. "Yeah sure" I smiled and took a slice myself biting into it with pure happiness overriding my taste buds. She did the same, with her own look of joy to match, and after swallowing, we both managed to say "I love pizza" at the same time.

I'd found my new best friend.

We both laughed at our outburst then there was an awkward silence.

"I like you hair, I've never seen anyone that could pull of white…" She commented.

"Thanks, I always thought of myself as a winter" I smiled as I messed with a strand of the silvery hair.

We both finished our pizza and stood from the booth. "Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?" She asked with a smile. I nodded. "Sure, sounds like fun" I turned to Gir who was giggling at his reflection in the napkin dispenser. "Alright cool, same time same place?" she smiled and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. I nodded.

Kat left and I turned to Gir. "You ready to go home? Zim will be heading back soon" I said as I eyed the green dog down. He shook his head. "I STILL GOTTA HUG THE MOOSE" he squealed before chasing one of the poor animatronics. I shook my head and retook my seat. "I'll just wait here" I sighed.

"Is that Violet?" I whipped around to see a purple haired girl. Wow. A lot of girl's have purple hair here… Next to her were several kids I recognized, but couldn't quite pin.

"It is! Hey! It's me, Zita" The girl said as she waved. Two boys at her side smiled at me at the same time, very creepy… "Hi" I said awkwardly. "What ever happened to you? There were rumors you died but someone else said you moved after Claire- what's with the hair?" She asked. "I uh… I'm trying something new" I said with an awkward smile. "So you free to hang out? We never got to talk much" she said cheerfully. I glanced over at Gir… It might be a while before he's done… "Yeah sure. Have something in mind?"

"Actually, we're here on a pizza run for a party. Apparently this place doesn't deliver" she glanced at the fat cashier as he handed her friends several stacks of pizza. "You wanna come? it'll be fun- and Claire's not there" she winked and nudged my arm. "Uh…" I glanced back at Gir. He was sucking on the walrus's head… "Yeah let's go." I smiled and followed her as she led the way towards the door.

I knew Zim and Dib would have my head but… I've never been to a party.. What do they even do there? Play spin the bottle? obviously they eat pizza… play twister? That's a lot of pizza… how many people will be there? Are they just fat? Do people do adult stuff there? Doctor who marathon maybe? That reminds me… I still have yet to make Dib a whovian… this whole 'saving the planet' thing has gotten in the way… but still… a party... It's my only chance to fit in with normal teenagers….

**TWO HOURS LATER.**

'_Oh god this music os so loud…. I wanna go home- that guy just puked… Why is this guy standing so close to me? This is nothing like I thought it'd be… I THOUGHT AT LEAST SOMEONE WOULD BE WATCHING DOCTOR WHO IN ONE OF THE ROOMS OF THIS MANSION OF A HOUSE but instead they're….' _I shook my head at the thought. "And that's how I started playing guitar" The blonde standing to my left said in slurs. His cheeks were tinted red and his hand held a red solo cup. He had this strange look in his eyes I couldn't quite pin but… It's better than sitting alone on the couch alone…

Another guy puked in the sink and I let out a loud groan.

"I… think I'm gonna go" I said awkwardly as I glanced at the puking drunk with his head in the sink. "What?! You can't go- you just got here" The blonde said as he leaned on the counter. "Sorry, whatever your name is, but I've still got… homework to do" I said awkwardly.

"Name's Daniel… come on the party's still alive! If you want though," He paused and leaned closer. "We can go upstairs for a bit..."

"No thanks… I'm just gonna go-" I started to walk away but his arm suddenly cut me off and I was thrusted back against the kitchen counter awkwardly… and painfully. I bit my lip as I held in a grunt of pain, the granite digging into my back. I had bigger issues… "Uh…. could you move?" I asked. In response he simply began planting a trail of kisses up my neck. My eyes widened awkwardly as I tried my best to move and push him away. "Okay, this just got weird" I said in the awkwardest way possible. "Aww come on," He pulled away. "Don't say your not enjoying it." "Yeah, I'm really not.." I reached down and picked up my cup, watching as he backed away. I took a big gulp then immediately coughed. It tasted off… "Gah gross" I complained as I dumped the rest of it's contents into the sink, despite the guy's head still being there. He'll be fine. He's gonna need a shower tomorrow anyways…

"I really dig chicks with white hair" Daniel said as he leaned in again. This time though I attempted to push him away. But for some reason he wouldn't budge. Had I gotten weaker? I tried again only for my arms to fall at my side. Uh oh… "That's not normal" I said in concern.

My head began pounding and I turned to Daniel. "I think I'm going to be sick… I better go"

I moved away only to be pushed up onto the counter. "You're not going anywhere." That tone… It was so cold and void… The room grew cold and I began shivering violently as he pinned me in place. "I've never fucked a girl with white hair before" He grinned. I felt my blood run cold at those words. But there was a lump in my throat and I couldn't form any retort… I only gagged on air like there was a foul stench lingering around the room. Finally the words came, but they were weak. "H-hel...pp" I slurred out. My body was growing numb and my head still pounded. I could feel his cold touch though. He reached his hands between my thighs and pulled my legs apart, working his hands up slowly. I wanted to shiver, but my body was useless at this point.

He then picked me up and wrapped my arms around his shoulder. "I like to know what to expect" he whispered into my ear as we walked through the house.

"Going home so soon Violet?" Zita called as she approached. "Yeah, she asked me to drive her… She's so drunk I think she passed out" Daniel glanced at my half-opened eyes. "Nah she's still got some life in her. Well, see you at school" He waved slightly with his hand, despite it being latched onto mine in a death grip.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to kick and punch and more than anything I wanted to go home.

My gut twisted as he carried me out to his car and threw me carelessly into his back seat. It was a black prius with tinted windows, simple. He tucked my legs in and slammed the door. I wanted to sleep, I felt drowsy and I knew I wouldn't be able to resist it much longer, but I had to try. My eyes gave in and I could only listen as the door opened, the car shifted, keys jingled, and he started the car. I listened closely, the engine's gentle hum the last sound I heard as I gave into the fatigue.

…

"You know, originally… those drugs were for me… Parents just kicked me out. Said my money I gave as rent was drug money then threw it at my face… How do you react to those things? My parents always hated me. Said my brother was better, then he died. Never could live up to him though. I was going to OD and waste away with the world… even left my best friend Lucy behind.. But you know what?" He slammed his fist onto the steering wheel. "Fuck them. Might as well make the best of life before I OD later. I think there's still enough…" I opened one eye and glanced up at the back of his seat. I had to leave… I moved my arm and let my fingers twitch against the seat. "Always failing… got A's and B's… not good enough. Got into college- WASN'T FUCKING HARVARD" The car jerked left and then came to an abrupt stop, sending me flying off the seat. I moaned in pain, my body too stiff to even move. "They wanted a lawyer… I wanted a band. They wanted lots of money, so I got a job at a cafe. Said it was fucking drug money. It doesn't matter though, fuck them. I've got you for an hour then I get to die in a hole" I listened to his sobs as he then leaned against the wheel and began crying hysterically.

The car door opened and soon after, I felt the cold night air against my skin as he lifted me lazily and carried me inside- well wherever we were. At that point though, I felt less scared and more sympathetic towards the teen. Either way, I couldn't let him get away with overdosing or raping me…. I needed a plan. I could feel myself blacking out again and I let sleep overtake me for a brief moment.

Panic.

One of the many emotions I felt at the moment I felt my body hit a mattress. Mixed with fear and anxiety. I wanted to open my eyes but I couldn't let him know I was awake, that meant risking another drug dose… I felt hatred and sympathy towards him. He was a monster with the story of a saint. But even satan was once an angel… I heard his footsteps pattering away on the floors, which I assumed were carpeted since it was hard to hear.. The door of the room shut and, using all of my strength, I pushed myself up off of the bed into a sitting position.

Without warning, several gunshots fired outside of the room from below. I opened my eyes and observed the room. There was a door opposite the bed and a window to the right. The window was my best bet but judging by the gunshots below, I was on the second story of this place.

I climbed to my feet as quietly as possible and made my way to the window. I looked out and confirmed that I was on the second story then tried pulling on the window, but for some reason it was nailed in place. I knew I couldn't open it with how weak I was, So my only other option would be to try sneaking out past whatever was going on downstairs. More gunshots sounded and I could hear screaming and yelling. I hobbled over to the door then glanced down only to frown at seeing my sweater, shoes, and socks missing. Suddenly it dawned upon me. I'd left my violin at the party. My VIOLIN. Left behind! Someone would steal it and pawn it and I'd never see it again! But, even though that was a problem, there were even bigger issues at hand.

I gently twisted the knob of the door and pushed it open, shrinking back slightly as the hinges squeaked loudly. I paused and listened. There was an eery silence from below… Then, at the foot of the staircase, loud footsteps could be heard. Panic welled up as the stairs creaked louder and louder with each step. I stepped into the hall and looked around in a panic, sweat forming on my brow. I spotted a door, but it was thinner than the rest. I quietly stepped over to it and opened it, revealing several brooms and cleaning supplies. I gulped and glanced to my right, where the staircase was. A growing shadow crept closer and closer. Terrified, I eased my way into the closet silently.I left the door cracked ever so slightly, in fear that whoever was approaching would hear the sound of it shutting. I knelt down and watched the lighting through the bottom of the door, trying my best to breath quietly. If he heard my quiet pants… I'd be found. I watched in horror as two dark shadows lit up the hallway- his feet. They stopped abruptly and shifted ever so slightly towards the door. He was going to find me.

I wanted to cry, the suspense was going to give me a heart attack. I jumped slightly as the door knob moved, then…

The door swung open and I let out a gasp before lunging with all my might at the person. I threw a weak punch, which was swiftly caught in the hand of the offender. I let out a scream of terror before lunging another punch.

"Violet! cut it out!"

I paused at the edgy voice.

"Zim?" I asked before opening my left eye.

"Of course, stupid hyo- uhm... Let's just get out of here. The Dib-stink is worried." he said awkwardly. I hugged him tightly and sighed with relief. When I pulled away I couldn't help but smile at his now blushing face. "Thanks for coming for me- wait how did you know I was here?! Let alone in the closet?"

"After Zim returned to the base, I noticed you were missing… So I activated your nav beacon and followed you here. I took down the hyooman and then came up to locate your bio signature using this" He pointed to the small glass covering his right eye. He pressed a button on the side and the glass retracted into a small metal pole that his pak then swallowed up.

"What did you do to Daniel?" I asked.

"Simply put the human to sleep. Why? Are you here out of your own will?" He narrowed his eyes.

"No. Of course not… I mean I did attempt to kill you" I said with a frown.

"You were trying to kill Zim? What a PITIFUL FAILURE!"

"Yeah yeah… Does Dib know I'm gone?" I asked quietly.

"Uhh…." Zim gave me an odd look before pushing me up onto my feet and walking away.

**duh duh DUHHHHH! okay, glad that's over! It was hard to write but it was also a lot of fun so I hope you guys enjoy, and while it's not a monday, I still got pretty close! And with the holidays over, I'll have more time to write so I can try to stick with the whole 'Monday updates' thing. Gotta make mondays something to look forward to right? REVIEW! K! BYEEE!**


	8. Recemption for the IZ fans

We walked down the sidewalk in silence, only the sound of the buzzing street lamps in the distance filling the air, along with our echoing footsteps in the cold winter night. I looked down at his gloved hand, which was firmly wrapped around my own.

"Does Dib know about where I was?" I asked. Zim stopped and glanced back at me for a brief moment before continuing his walk. "No. The Dib has a history of overreacting to small situations" He said plainly. "I wouldn't exactly call that a 'small situation' Zim… Bad things would have happened if you hadn't shown up" I said in concern. "Zim is aware of rape, and you're lucky I _did _show up." He stated sternly, silencing any further questions I might have had.

We walked for the longest time before I finally had to speak. "Zim…" I said questioningly. He replied with a "Hmm?" and I looked down awkwardly. "I hate to complain but I'm barefoot, freezing, and I don't have my violin…" He stopped walking and turned to face me. "Your violin is safe back at my base. The Zita human brought it to the base about ten minutes before I went after you," He took his red jacket off and put it over my shoulders. "As for your cold complaints, Zim will take care of it" He said in a bratty way as he swept me off my feet and continued walking with me in his arms. I blushed and stared at his chest as he walked, barely whispering a "Thanks" just loud enough for him to hear but pretend he didn't.

…..

"Why did we stop? The house is right there" I pointed across the street. Zim set me on my feet and wrapped his left arm around my waist, pulling me closer. "What're you…" I trailed off the moment I saw the red tint in his eyes. It was almost sparkling…

"Be Zim's..." He said sternly before using his free hand to cup my cheek. I laughed, obviously not grasping the seriousness of the situation. "Be yours? Is that your alien way of asking me out?" I asked with a small laugh. "Yes." I froze at hearing that, unsure of how to respond. I felt a gust of wind blow my dress and hair to the side and I struggled to pull it out of my face. "You're kidding right?" I asked nervously. He simply frowned and shook his head.

"Be Zim's." He repeated.

This time I shook my head, a bright blush covering my face. "I… can't. It's a bit too awkward and you're a different species…" I trailed off. A long moment of silence passed before he moved in closer. I could feel his warm breath against my skin and I shivered slightly at the tingling sensation. I didn't even have time to blink as he pressed his lips firmly against mine. My blush deepened and my heart kick started with adrenaline as I slowly gave into the kiss, regretting it but still loving every moment. I tilted my head to the side and pressed my lips against him as my eyes slowly shut, but he decided to leave me wanting more as he pulled away. My head followed his as he pulled away and I desperately tried to make the kiss last but he was soon grinning at me, and that's what I was greeted with as my eyes half opened.

"Now will you be Zim's?" He asked.

Once more I shook my head. "If you think you can win me over with a kiss then you've got another thing coming" I retorted sassily. "But you liked it, did you not?" He questioned. "That's beside the point!" I frowned. He opened his mouth to speak but before any words could escape, I'd turned and started walking in the direction of the house, leaving him baffled to my resistance.

**Oh hi there IZ fandom! Forgot you existed…. I forgot how to write Zim in character since it's been so long so sorry if he's OOC.**

**So, after a few months of abandoning not only this story, but this fandom, I've decided to give it another chance. I quit after not getting any reviews despite my legion of followers, So here's the deal guys. This isn't a chapter, rather just a trailer for the many chapters to come if you review. So if you want to know what happens next, or why Zim got rejected, then review and I'll write it for you. BUT. If this story doesn't get at least five reviews within the next week, then I'm deleting it along with all my other IZ stories. No pressure though amIright? So leave a tiny review letting me know you want me to continue so that I can ~V117.**


	9. One disaster after another

**Wow I'm one of the famous writers of the fandom now? That's weird... I remember a time back in my day when I had to pm people and ask them to read my stories ;u; **

**SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO Invader Zora, who is veryyy awesome! and to Kiv the cat, Random Irken Derp, xXxInvaderOmegaWolfxXx, and Meowlyssa for the reviews :3**

I pushed the door open and awkwardly walked past Dib without a word. I could've sworn he'd said something as I passed but my mind was in a complete blank state from the kiss I'd just received. I made my way to my room and slammed the door shut before collapsing onto my bed.

After a few moments of laying face down I rolled over, a blush covering my face as I lightly held my hand up to my lips. "Damn you space boy…" I muttered through my teeth before sitting up. I glanced around the room until I spotted the familiar black case of my violin. I let my feet fall to the ground awkwardly as I contemplated playing it. I decided against it though and I climbed to my feet and walked over to the window. I grabbed my mp3 player from my dresser and put the earbuds into my ears, pressing shuffle. I smiled when the song "Rather be" by Clean Bandit began playing.

I stared out the window at the dark night sky, sighing deeply as I thought about how complicated my life had gotten.

"If you gave me a chance I would take it~" I sang happily along with the song. I held my arms up and mocked playing along with the violin with a smile etched across my face. "No place I'd rather be~" I sang. It's amazing how music can affect someone's mood.

A light tap on my shoulder made me jump and fall from the bench I sat on and into the arms of Dib. I hissed at him as I took my headphones out. "You scared me!" I growled. "Sorry… I knocked but your headphones were in" He said awkwardly. I nodded knowingly, unsure of how else to respond. "So did you need something?" I asked as I sat up and climbed back onto my seat.

"Yeah… Zim wouldn't tell me where you went so I thought I'd ask…" He paused.

"I just visited some old friends, met some new ones…. It was nice… sorry if I made you worry" I said apologetically as I turned off my mp3. He nodded and I could tell he was still concerned. "Alright… I'd better get home, I was supposed to leave a few hours ago…" He said as he climbed to his feet. I glanced up at him and sighed. "See you tomorrow I guess…" I said awkwardly. There was a long pause before he finally spoke. "Het Violet…" He paused. I stood up and stared at him at eye level with a raise eyebrow. "Yes Dib?" I asked after a moment.

His face suddenly covered in a light blush and I felt curiosity tugging at my insides as I waited for him to speak. He opened his mouth and stared me right in the eyes before finally speaking. "I was wondering if maybe… you'd like to go out with me?" He asked nervously. I tensed at his words, adrenaline and excitement kicking in as I searched my brain for the words to respond with. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest and I awkwardly

"Why is everyone trying to get with me?" I frowned in irritation . "What do you mean everyone?" He asked. "You, Zim, Daniel, seriously what the hell?" I sat down once more and sighed. "Zim tried to get with you?" Dib asked in astonishment. I nodded, slowly realizing what I'd just said.

"So Zim asked you out?" He asked. I nodded. "After kissing me…" I felt heat rise to my cheeks and I awkwardly looked away. An awkward silence filled the air. I finally glanced back up but when I did I just barely caught sight of his back as he walked from the room. I hopped to my feet and followed after him. "Dib!" I called as I watched him step into the elevator. The door shut behind him and I stopped and stared at the closed doors.

Irritation and impatience took over and I pried the doors open with ease then dropped down on top of the elevator. I opened the top of the elevator and jumped inside only to find it empty. I growled in irritation and pried the doors open once more and stepped into the kitchen. I saw Dib's trench coat as he passed through the living room and I ran after him. "Dib wait!" I called as I rushed out into the living room. He ignored me and I watched the door slam behind him. I ran across the empty living room and pulled the door open, sprinting across the cold concrete sidewalk.

I watched his back as I sprinted to catch up. Luckily I was fast and he hadn't gotten far. I tackled him as soon as he was within arm's reach and he grunted as our bodies collided. We both hit the ground with a thud and I sat up quickly and rolled his body over before sitting on top of him.

"Playing hard to get huh?" I asked playfully, slightly winded. He stared up at my in irritation and huffed slightly at my cheesy one liner. "What do you want?" he asked.

"You never let me answer" I said awkwardly, now realising I wasn't sure of what to say. He glanced up at me, half irritated and half hopeful. "Did you chase me down just to reject me?" He asked. I shook my head nervously and looked away. suddenly uncertain about my decision. My mind flashed to all of my past relationships and their horrible endings and the heartache I'd felt and I looked at Dib hopefully. He was different… right? "I…." I couldn't speak, a blush spread across my face. I looked everywhere but at him, but after a pause that was too long I could feel the anxiety radiating off of his skin as he visibly started to tremble ever so slightly.

"First answer me this…" I took a deep breath and he nodded.

"What do you like about me?" I asked confidently though secretly I feared his answer. He looked away in thought.

"Well… You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on.. You're really good at drawing and when I hear you play your violin my heart melts a little… you're sort of insane but not entirely and I love that- and the way your eyes light up when you're passionate about something and your eyes in general… I'm scared of looking into them because I'm scared I'll get lost…. and you're the only person to ever treat me like I'm not some weirdo… your personality is so amazing that anyone could fall for you if they just got to know you…" He said with a small smile as he thought outloud. He glanced back at me and I could feel the heat radiating off my face as I stared at him in almost shock.

He looked as if he were about to apologize but before he could I'd pressed my lips against his own, my eyes shut tightly as I kissed him passionately. I knew there was a time limit to these things but I didn't want to pull away, and seemingly he didn't want to either. I finally willed myself to pull away and when I did he just pulled me back in for another. I didn't deny it from him and the kiss quickly turned into a steamy make out session. Our tongues twisted around and I felt his lips curl up into a smile making me try my hardest to resist smiling myself.

After a few minutes though I pulled back, out of breath as I panted slightly and tried my hardest to hide it. He smiled up at me and I smirked back at him before saying, "That was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard." He frowned at me and we both laughed for a short moment, before he spoke, losing his smile. "I'm surprised you didn't say yes to Zim" He said in spite. I frowned slightly at that and looked away. "I'm not entirely sure Zim really likes me… maybe it's just lust driven… or maybe he's just got this "I see it and I want it" mentality… he's spoiled like that… and if I asked him why he liked me he wouldn't have an answer… so yes I want to go out with you" I said in thought while staring at him.

Dib smiled and we both stared at each other until it felt awkward. "Well…." I said, feeling suddenly awkward. I crawled off of him and stood to my feet, reaching out an arm to help him up. He took it and I lifted him up with ease, his feet even lifting off the ground for a split moment as I hoisted him up. We both smiled and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "What now?" I asked awkwardly. "I'm not sure… I didn't think I'd make it this far" He admitted. I laughed. "Well you did and I don't exactly have that much experience… I've only ever dated two people in my life" I sighed. "That's two more than me" He said with his own sigh.

I nodded and let out a yawn. "You should get some rest" He commented in concern. I smiled and nodded once more. "Yeah I've got more training tomorrow" I said as I leaned in and hugged him, ignoring the sound of a door opening that I heard in the distance. I pulled away and cringed at Zim's shrill voice as he yelled, "Violet! Sleeping time!"

We both laughed and I whispered in his ear, "Let's not tell Zim about this yet" before I lightly pecked his cheek. He smiled and nodded then we parted ways. I walked back up to the door of the house, ignoring Zim's glare as I passed him with a smile. "What were you doing with the Dib?" He asked. "Talking" I said nonchalantly as I plopped onto the couch, ignoring the squishing sound it made. It wasn't until I felt something seeping through my dress that I glanced down and started questioning mentally what it's contents were.

"About what?" Zim asked, his arms crossed in irritation. "Just stuff.. it's not important" I said. "If it is not important then explain to Zim why you were kissing the Dib-stink" He growled out. I froze and glanced up at him, a visible blush spreading across my face. "You… saw that?" I asked. "Yes, I saw you run out the door after prying the elevator doors open. Why were you kissing such a filthy human?" He questioned angrily. "I'm allowed to kiss whoever I want" I hissed sassily as I looked past him at the television. The angry monkey show was on again and I watched as the monkey stared at the screen. I wasn't sure whether or not to hope it might move but it didn't, except to occasionally grunt.

"No you can't!" Zim screeched. I glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "And why not?" I retorted. "Because you belong to Zim!" He hissed like a spoiled child. I facepalmed and stood up, making another squishing sound as I walked out of the room, leaving little drips behind me. I walked up to the elevator, staring at it's broken doors as I stepped inside. Zim followed and stepped inside, his arms still crossed. "You're a very ungrateful hu-" He cut himself off and I tensed, a frown etching it's way across my face. "Ungrateful _what?_" I hissed through my teeth. He tensed and the elevator arrived at my floor so I stepped out, ignoring him as he stuttered and attempted to repair his mistake.

"Violet." He said seriously. I paused and glanced back at him, suddenly realizing his disguise was off. "_When did he…?" _I thought as I stared into his ruby colored eyes. He took a few steps closer and wrapped his arms around me, but I felt too lost in his eyes to even care as we both stared at each other. "W-what?" I stuttered out nervously, heat rushing to my cheeks.

He didn't answer, instead he pressed his lips against mine firmly, his eyes shut tightly. My eyes however were wide open in shock as adrenaline and panic kicked in. In a panic I did the only thing my mind could…

I punched Zim straight in the eye.

He fell back in shock before yelling out angrily. "WHY?" I backed away, unsure of what else to do. "Y-you can't just kiss me whenever" I said. "You let me kiss you not even an hour ago" He screeched. "So?" I asked loudly before whipping around and walking into my room, slamming the door behind me.

…..

I took off the sticky black dress and my soaked underwear from sitting on the couch then walked over to the closet and grabbed a fresh pair of underwear and slipped it on. I then walked over to my bed, too lazy and exhausted from the long day's events to put on any clothes. I crawled onto the bed and hid under the covers then closed my eyes, yawning as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Then my eyes opened as I realised I wouldn't be able to sleep after such a long day.

"...Shit."

….

I yawned as I climbed out of bed and over to the window, staring out of it with tired eyes. I hadn't slept at all, and I could feel the dark circles under my eyes. It was hard to keep my eyes open, they stung so badly I felt them water. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a tank top and some shorts for my work out. Before I put my clothes on though, I began tying my hair up in a ponytail. Once I'd finished though, I heard my door slide open and I jumped with a loud hiss upon seeing Zim. I screamed in shock and his face tinted a darker shade of green as his eyes widened. "What the hell Zim!?" I screeched. He backed away slightly in shock. "Why are you naked?" He asked. "I'm trying to get dressed!" I hissed.

He nodded and his blush faded.

"Well?" I said in irritation.

"Continue" He said plainly.

My face turned red and I shook my head. "Get out Zim!" I said. "But I've already seen you" He said as he pointed one finger at me, his head tilted. I growled and unfolded the tank top then slipped it on, then slipped the shorts on, staring at the Irken all the while. He stared blankly and I glared at him as I walked past him and to the elevator.

…

"You both look like shit…" Dib commented as he set his things down on the table. I glanced up from my plate of eggs with a frown and then glanced at Zim's black eye. He looked at me and we both glared at each other before continuing what we were doing.

"What'd I miss last night?" He asked.

"Ask Zim" I scoffed in irritation.

"Zim?" Dib asked.

"You don't want to know" He said before standing up and leaving. I sighed and pushed the food away. "Are you okay? You look sick" Dib commented as he sat down. I frowned at him before nodding. "Couldn't sleep" I muttered. "Why not?" He asked. "Zim was being a little bitch" I said loudly so the alien could hear me. I heard him grunt in irritation from the living room.

"I think I'll skip on training today" I said. Dib raised an eyebrow. "You can't just skip- we're on a time limit" Dib said. "Well screw it all… let the dumb aliens take over. Maybe the world will be in better hands if Zim's dumb people are in contro-" I was cut off by the harsh sound of Zim slapping me across the face. I fell out of my chair upon the contact and looked up in shock at the angry Irken. "You humans really are pathetic!" He hissed out angrily.

My eyes watered in shock and I held my face in my hand as I stared back up at him. I tried to speak but could only choke on my tears. Dib stood up and said something but Zim ignored him and stepped over me, then grabbed me by my shirt and yanked me close to him. "You couldn't save them where you are now if the armada showed up today. You're weak- _pathetic_." He spat out. I tried my hardest to contain my tears as I glared back at him.

The only response I could manage was, "Fuck you…" in a weak and trembling voice. I wasn't sure why the words stung… maybe because it was true.. I wasn't fit to save an entire planet and I shouldn't have been given the responsibility.

I was snapped out of my thoughts though as his hand met my face once more in another harsh slap. I let out a whimper at that as the tears broke out of the corners of my eyes and I swallowed down hard. Dib's voice was muffled in the distance as I lashed out, anger taking over any reason. I punched Zim as hard as I could, watching as his body flew off of mine and landed across the room.

I climbed to my feet and quickly ran. I wasn't sure where to but I immediately regretted my decision to wear a tank top once I was out the door and hit harshly by the cold air. I squeezed my burning eyes shut as I ran, tears flowing out and blinding me either way.

….

I stopped, panting and sobbing as I looked around the unfamiliar park. Trees were surrounding me all around and I felt sick as I collapsed next to a tree trunk. I cried out for what seemed an eternity, until my eyes were dried and puffy. I leaned back on the trunk of a tree and stared up at the morning sky.

"Violet…?" I looked down at the voice. "Kat?" I asked upon seeing the purple haired girl. She smiled down at me. "What're you doing all the way out here?" She asked. I wiped my tears away and smiled back. "I'm… just on a morning jog" I lied in vain. She shook her head. "In shorts…? In February?" she questioned. "Okay so I left my house in a hurry" I admitted. "Family troubles?" She asked. I nodded. "You could say that…"

"I didn't expect to see you until later" She smiled. "Same here," I said, suddenly remembering that we were supposed to hang out later. "So why are you out here?" I asked. "I'm looking for my cat Mimi" She said. "Should I help you look?" I asked. She shook her head. "No that's alright, I'm sure she went home… are we still down to hang today?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah of course, I'll see you then?" I asked. She nodded and waved as she disappeared, calling over her shoulder, "Don't stay here too long Violet."

"I won't" I called back.

Something strange happened after that.

As Kat left all sound went with her… The sound of the birds.. and the wind… and the crickets… I glanced around, suddenly nervous. My head pounded and I held a hand up to my head as I dizzily tried to stand up, suddenly scared. Everything seemed dark…

I felt terrified as I glanced around. "Dib..? Zim..?" I called in hopes they were searching for me nearby. No response. I gulped and crawled to my feet, leaning on the tree for support.

Suddenly, all at once, all of the noises of the surrounding forest came back. But they were blindingly loud, and getting louder with every moment. My head pounded and I panicked as I tried taking a few steps only to collapse and pass out where I was.

…..

"_Akane!" I heard a male voice say. I opened my eyes only to look around in shock. I was surrounded by blood and dead bodies. I looked at my hands in shock then looked around the room to see one man standing at the edge of the room. He had tears in his eyes and he trembled. "What…?" I squeaked out, my voice small. He ran for the door and I felt rage take over. A rage I didn't know… I lunged my arm out and he froze, as if he were stuck. I was confused but angry… I twisted my arm and his body twisted with it, until his body broke like a water balloon. Blood spilled out and splattered against the wall. I stared in satisfaction as I crawled to my feet and walked to the door. _

_The halls were white with matching tiled floors. I left a blood trail as I walked, but I didn't care. I walked until I'd reached a ladder. I glanced up at it and where it lead… outside. I crawled up until I'd reached the top. I opened up the door and crawled out, looking around. The building above looked like a plain office building and all of the workers froze upon seeing me. One, wearing a lab coat, called out to me. "You shouldn't be here" He said cautiously. _

"_I've got to find daddy. He hasn't visited me all week" I said shyly, despite being covered in blood. They all backed away except for the stupidly brave man. "Okay sweetie, we'll go get your daddy… I'm sure he's back in the lab-" I cut him off. "No he's not… I killed everyone down there" I said with a frown. His eyes widened and he tried to back away but I stopped him by using my mutation in my arm to stab him right through the gut. A wicked smile spread across my face as he looked down in horror before dying. "Piece of shit" I spat out in a lower octave. Screams erupted in the room and I began laughing and watching as everyone tried pulling the doors open. More screams filled the air as they realized I'd trapped them. _

"_The people downstairs did that too" I laughed as I walked over towards the crowd and began slicing everyone open with swift and precision movements. _

…..

I screamed out in terror as my eyes flashed open and I quickly rolled out of Zim's arms and began dry heaving until I puked. He stared in shock and horror as I began sobbing hysterically and clutching my sides in pain as it hurt to breathe.

"Violet what's wrong?!" He asked in a panic. I cried as I looked at him and barely managed to say, "It was me… I…. I killed them…"

He stared in confusion. "Killed who? you're scaring me" He said cautiously. "I don't know!" I cried out. "There was blood… and… I watched as I killed them… what happened to me?" I asked as I cried. "I don't know-" He paused and stared at me sadly. I was shaking and sobbing and I looked like I hadn't slept in days. "It was just a dream Violet… calm down" He cooed as he came closer.

"It wasn't a dream! You don't just dream things like that Zim! I saw their blood and guts and the horrified looks on their faces and I killed them! It was me! They called me a name but I don't remember what it was but it wasn't my name and I murdered them! I know it was me… I…." I stopped when He wrapped his arms around me.

"We'll figure this out together… you're not a bad person… I know you aren't" He said as he held me tightly. "What if I am…?" I asked, slightly calmer.

He pulled away and looked me in the eye, his arms on my shoulder. "Violet. You're an amazing person… not a bad one." I nodded at his words, unsure of how else to react. "Zim went too far this morning in slapping you…. I'm…." He paused. "_Sorry"_ he spat out. I looked up in confusion, having forgotten why I was in the woods in the first place, then looked away.

"It's fine… You're right… I _am _pathetic" I sighed. He shook his head and held my head up in his hand, staring into my eyes. "It was a lie to motivate you" He announced. I stared in shock. "Why would you…" I paused as his lips met mine once more. It felt familiar at this point and I gave in without hesitation, letting my eyes close.

**Hello there my lovely invader zim fans, sure has been a while huh? okay so a few announcements**

**First, thank you for not letting this story die and reviewing :D I've missed you guys and this fandom as of late and I'll admit, getting back into it and regaining my passion to write has been hard but the reviews helped THE REVIEWS ARE MY FUEL AND YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND- I SWITCHED FANDOMS AND GOT SPOILED BY GETTING AT LEAST 6 REVIEWS PER CHAPTER SO I THOUGHT YOU GUYS HATED ME. **

**Now here's the catch DUH DUH DUH- you guys literally have to review to keep me going because I'll lose my passion if you don't and honestly it doesn't take that much... just leave a sentence telling me to keep going and i will. so PLEASE AT LEAST ONE OF YOU SHOULD REVIEW **

**Dramatic chapter? Go big or go home right? till next time my lovelies, ~V117**


End file.
